People Change
by TK2
Summary: Buffy is a rich snob who gets paired with poor boy Angel in a class assgiment. Alternate Reality fic


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARA. AT ALL.  

FEEDBACK: I NEED IT LIKE A CAR NEEDS GAS

AUTHORS NOTE: RICH GIRL BUFFY GETS PAIRED WITH POOR BOY ANGEL ON A HISTORY ASSIGEMENT AND THINGS HAPPEN.

AUTHOR NOTE 2: THE  CHARA. DO NOT ALAWAYS HAVE THE SAME PERSONALLITY THEY DO ON THE SHOW. FOR EXAMPLE BUFFY STARTS OFF TO BE A MEAN SPOILED BRAT.  

COUPLES: B/OTHER, B/A (EVENTUALLY) , W/O, C/TYLER, C/X(EVENTULLY), J/G

TITLE: PEOPLE CHANGE AU 1-28/30ISH

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Lucy, where is my new red dress?" Buffy Summers demanded as she walked into the Summers' huge and fancy kitchen.

                " I don't know, Miss Buffy, perhaps it is in you room," the maid suggested as she washed the dishes.

                " No, it's not, Lucy, now I want my red dress found, and I want it found now," Buffy said upset at the maid.

                " Buffy, chill," Buffy's little twelve year old sister said coming into the kitchen.  " Your dress that you just have to wear to make Jeff sweat today is  in you bathroom where, you left it last night," she said annoyed with her older sister.  " Now tell Lucy you are sorry for yelling at her."

                " No," Buffy said walking out of the kitchen passing her ten year old sister Kimberly as she walked out.

                Jeff was going to beg to take her to the Winter Formal today, and she just had to look perfect for it.  She slipped into her red dress, and curled her honey blond hair so it bounced when she walked.  Then adding a little bit of make-up Buffy was finished.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " So has Jeff asked you to the Winter Formal yet?" Codelia Chase, Buffy's best friend asked her as the two girls headed inside Sunnydale Academy. 

                " No, but he usually does, so I know he will," Buffy answered as the two girls walked into their history class and took their seats.  

                Buffy flipped her hair back hitting the person behind her in the face.  Turning around she saw who it was. 

                 " Sorry, Angel," Buffy said and then turned her attention back to what Cordelia was saying.

                Angelus O'Riley was a transfer student, who had been accepted to the Academy on scholarships.  He wasn't one of the rich people like Buffy.  He had gorgeous brown eyes that a girl could just sink into.  His brown hair was spiky and smooth, and his smile was the perfect smile.  However, his good looks couldn't even get him a dater with the popular girls.  He had the greatest friends, but they we called losers by everyone else.  Angelus, Angel to everyone, but his teachers was smart, and kind to everyone rich or poor.  His only wish was that the beautiful Buffy Summers would notice him.

                Buffy Summers was one of the most popular girls at Sunnydale Academy.  He step-father Rupert Giles owned half the school, and her mother was a big time art dealer.  She had honey blond hair that bounced every time she moved her head.  Her eyes where a deep green, that some might think they looked like emeralds.  She smelled of sweet vanilla and flowers.  She was untouchable.

                " So did you hear, Nicole broke up with John," Cordelia told Buffy as she took out her brush.

                " No way," Buffy said in disbelieve.  " Well it's about time.  I mean John Hurl?  What a loser.  His parents only bring in 7,000,000 a year," she commented taking out her pen and notebook.

                " Miss Chase, Miss Summers, could you repeat what I just said?" Mr. Rosen, the history teacher asked the two girls.

                " Sorry, we had something more important to talk about," Cordelia answered sweetly.

                " Miss Chase detention," Mr. Rosen said handing Cordelia a pink slip. " Now as I was saying it is that time of the year when you guys are put into groups of two to complete a project, and I have picked the partners," Mr. Rosen said handing out the layout  of the assignment.  " Your partners names are on the top of the page by yours."

                " Who you get?" Cordelia asked Buffy as she waved at her partner her boyfriend Tyler.

                " I got Angel," Buffy said turning around in her seat.  " Hi, partner," she said sarcastically.

                " Hi," Angel replied.  " You might want to move you face a bit or that expression is going to stick," he commented causing Buffy to drop her jaw.  

                " Well sorry, I was just trying to be nice," she said and turned around in her seat.

                " Okay," Angel said realizing that fight with Buffy would not help his chances with her," I'm sorry, when you like to start to work on this?'

                " Tomorrow at my house at seven," Buffy said handing him her address.

                " I'll be there," Angel stated putting her address in his back pocket.

                " Good," Buffy said with a flirtiest smile.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                PART 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " He didn't ask me," Buffy complained later that night to Cordelia and Harmony as they sat in her room.

                " He's a loser," Harmony reassured Buffy." I bet he just got so stuck on himself that he forgot to ask you.  I'm sure he'll ask you tomorrow."

                " He better," Buffy stated, "or I'm going with someone else."

                " Speaking of," Cordelia piped up," Angel coming to your house tomorrow," she said mentioning the yummy guy.

                " Yeah, so," Buffy said sitting down.  

                " Come on, Buffy, he's poor, but he is hot," Harmony pointed out. " and I bet he's good in bed."

                " So you sleep with him," Buffy said, " I don't sleep with every guy I'm around.  He's just my partner for this one assignment and then I'm done with him," Buffy pointed out.

                " Yeah, right," Harmony said not believing her for one minute.

                " What's that suppose to mean?" Buffy shot back.

                " It means I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one else is looking.  You like him," Harmony stated grabbing Buffy's copy of Vogue off her dresser draw.

                " I do not," Buffy insisted even though somewhere inside she knew that was a lie.  She did find Angel interesting, but he didn't fit into her perfect world she had set up for herself years ago.

                "  Besides he's poor and hangs with losers, Harmony," Cordelia pointed out sticking up for her best friend.

                " Okay true," Harmony said giving in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hi, Angel," Buffy said the following night when Angel showed up.

                " Hi," Angel said taking in the outfit that Buffy was wearing.

                She was wearing a black skirt that had a slit up the side of her leg and a pink tank top covered by a see though short sleeve pink shirt.  She smelled of vanilla and flowers.  This was going to be a long night.

                Buffy smile as Angel walked in.  He was wearing a nice pair of Jeans from the Buckle and a brown sporty sweater that brought out his eyes.  Survey says he looked hot.  He smelled of sweet spices and Buffy couldn't help, but give him a real smile.  This was going to be a long night. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " So how do you want to start this project?" Angel asked as he and Buffy sat down in the huge freshly decorated den. 

                " How about you do the research and type it up, and I'll do the talking," Buffy suggested painting her nails.

                " How about not," Angel commented.  " I am not doing this project all by myself.  You are going to have to help," he pointed out taking out his notebook and pen.

                " Excuse me," Buffy said in disbelieve, no one has ever told her she had to do anything.  What gave this guy the right to start?

                " Look I want to past this class.  I am not one of your lackeys, and if you don't want to help then I will go to Mr. Rosen and ask for a new partner," Angel stated a little amused at the beautiful blonde's shock expression.

                " Do you know how many boys would love to be in your shoes right now," Buffy said putting her nail polish away.

                " A lot, but you're stuck with me," Angel said simply handing Buffy a note book and a pen to write with.

                Buffy took the pen and notebook and opened up to the first page," Fine, let's get this over with."

                " Okay," Angel said surprise that the blond had actually done what he had said to do.  " Now we have to report on World War II, and I figured we can instead of concerting on all the battles we could concentrate more on the people who lived though it.  Then we can take those stories and do a person account of World War II.  Now I can interview my grandfather since he was a World War II veteran, and I have a book on some interviews done after the war that I could read.  Do you know anyone who you can interview?" Angel asked as he wrote in his notebook.

                " My great Uncle Tom, his wife was in a concentration camp," Buffy offered opening her pen and writing down to talk to her great uncle.

                " Good, now once we get all the facts we can sort though them, and organize them into a oral report," Angel said.

                Buffy couldn't help herself, she smile at Angel's determination to get a good grade on this report.  She was surprise at his organization.  Most of the people she had worked with before either had no organization or paid a nerd to do the report for them.  Plus none of her other partners had dare to tell her she was going to help whether she liked it or not.  She was begin to get this strange feeling in her heart, a feeling she had never gotten before.

                " Angel,' Buffy began, but was interrupted by her two little sisters running into the room.

                " Tag your it," Kimberly yelled at Dawn as she slapped her.

                " No, I'm not, the den it base," Dawn yelled back running behind Buffy. 

                " Hi," Kimberly said noticing Angel," Are you my sister's new boyfriend.  You're a lot cuter then her last boyfriend.  He was really mean too.  He yelled at Dawn and I all the time, and wasn't very nice to Buffy either.  You're nice right?" Kimberly wondered her ten year old eyes full of wonder.

                " Dawn, take Kimberly out of here, and go play in your room, now," Buffy told her twelve year old sister embarrasses with what Kimberly had just told Angel.

                " All right," Dawn said knowing her sister was going to be upset later on with Kimberly and probably her too.  " Come on, Kimmy, let's go," she said grabbing her little sister's hand and lead her out of the room.

                " Wait he didn't answer my question," Kimberly insisted pulling her arm away from Dawn.

                Angel smiled at the little girl who looked like she was the carbon copy of Buffy, 

" Yes, little one, I'm nice," he promised the child earning a smile from her.

                She then followed her big sister out the door.  Buffy got up and closed the door, and then turning around she saw Angel giving her a smile.

                " I'm sorry about that.  Kimberly just likes to talk to everyone she meets, and that stuff she was saying wasn't ..," Buffy started to babble, but was stopped by Angel's hand gently over her mouth.

                " Any of my business, and I promise I won't mention it," Angel said gently removing his hand from her mouth.

                Buffy smiled sweetly at Angel," Angel, do you want me to help you go though some of that book you were talking about?" she offered surprising herself. 

                Angel was equally as shocked, but nodded anyway," Sure, tomorrow at lunch?" he asked.

                " Sounds good," Buffy agreed.

                They talked about the project for a little while longer, and then Angel left.  Closing the door Buffy still wore that smile Angel had given her.  What is it about that guy that makes me actually feel happy, Buffy wondered as she got ready for bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hey, Buffy, want to go watch the football team practice during lunch today?" Harmony asked as she and Cordelia caught up with their friend after second period. 

                " I can't," Buffy answered grabbing her algebra book, " I told Angel I help him do some research in the library during lunch," she explained closing her locker.

                " Are you serious?" Cordelia asked in disbelieve.

                " Yeah," Buffy shaking her head earning strange looks from her friends.

                " Okay, but I heard that Jeff was going to ask you to Winter Formal at lunch," Cordelia offered. 

                " Really," Buffy said coming to a halt.  " Were did you hear that?" she wondered.

                " Jeff told me himself.  He said he was sorry that he didn't ask you yesterday, but he had football practice until late in the day," Cordelia explained.

                " So are you coming or not?" Harmony asked when suddenly she was pushed forward.

                " I am so sorry," a shaking voice said from behind the three girls.

                " Well you should be," Harmony snapped at the red head. 

                " I sorry," Willow Roseburg apologized again trying to get around the girls.

                " Nice outfit, Willow, were did you get it Dork'R'Us," Cordelia teased looking at Willow's baby doll shirt and long pleaded skirt.

                Harmony and Buffy laughed at Cordelia commented.  Willow looked really wounded and walked off.  Cordelia turned towards her two friends and smiled in victory.

                " I serious don't know why they let losers into this school," she commented as the three girl started walking again.

                " So are you coming with up, Buffy?" Harmony asked as they reached the classroom Buffy had to go into. 

                " I don't know, if I'm there I'm there, if not , then I'm at the library," Buffy answered unsure of what she wanted to do."

                " All right, see ya," Cordelia said as she and Harmony went to the dreaded gym class.

                Buffy took her seat behind Xander Harris, the class clown, and took out her book.  Did she want to go to the football field or go to the library.  On one hand, Jeff was going to ask her to Winter Formal, but on the other hand, she had Angel who was counting on her to show up.  Normal she would blow off Angel and go hang with her friends, but now she wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

                " Penny for your thoughts," a guy's voice said bring Buffy out of her thoughts.

                " What?" Buffy asked the brown hair boy sitting in front of her.

                " Well, little miss popularity, seems deep in thought then usual," Xander pointed out wearing one of his goofy grins.

                " Maybe I am, but that's not your business.  Now turn around and stay our of my space loser," Buffy said flipping her hair behind her back.

                " Sorry, just trying to be friendly," Xander murmured under his breath as he turned around.

                Buffy just rolled her eyes and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.  She took notes and participate, which not only surprised her, but her teacher as well.  What's happening to me?  She pondered this though class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hi, Angel," Buffy said as she spotted Angel sitting at a table in the library with Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg.

                " Hey, Buffy, you know Xander and Willow," Angel said indicating his friends.

                " Yeah, they're in some of my classes," Buffy commented looking at Angel's two friends and then turned her attention back to the hot brown eye boy.  " So what have you found out?" Buffy asked taking the chair closest to Angel and sitting in it.

                " Could my ear be deceiving me, Little Miss Popularity wants to learn?" Xander commented as he looked up from his comic book.

                " Gee, Xander, some of us are old enough to learn grow-up stuff from grown-up books," Buffy shot back indicating Xander's choice of reading material. 

                " Angel, I feel sorry for you man.  You  got stuck with one of the girls who are on PMS 24/7," Xander said to his best friend. 

                " Loser," Buffy  commented, then she turned her attention back to Angel.  " So I talk to my great Uncle Tom last night and he said I  could come by tomorrow to interview him.  Any ideas on what kind of questions I should ask him?" she asked Angel curiously.

                Angel looked at her surprised.  She had actually did something for this project? She looked beautiful today in a Calvin Klien shirt and matching mini skirt. I wonder if I tried to kiss her if she move away.  Bad thought, Angel, bad thought.  She way out of your league.

                " Angel, are you okay?" Buffy asked smiling at the boy who could make her feel happy with just being near him.   Whoa, where that thought come from, Buffy wondered.  True she did feel more comfortable around him then she did her other friends, but why she wondered.

                " Yeah, I'm find," she heard Angel answer," Here are some questions that I came up with last night," he said handing her a piece of paper with question listed on them.  " Just asked which ever one you want, and I'm sure we'll get what we need."

                " Well if you want since you know what we want, you could come with me tomorrow.  We could meet after school and go talk to him," Buffy offered wanting Angel to go with her.

                " Sure" Angel agreed.  He wanted to spend more time with Buffy anyway, and here was his chance too.

                " Hello," Xander said snapping the two out of their own little world.

                " What?" Buffy asked, then a thought hit her, "Hey, Willow, you're good at Algebra, right?" Buffy asked acknowledging the red head for the first time.

                " Yeah, I do okay," Willow answered nervously wondering why a popular girl was asking her.

                " Well I totally don't get Algebra, and my father said that if my grades don't go up I 'm grounded so if you were able to help me with Algebra I be really grateful.  I pay you for tutoring me," Buffy offered.

                " Sure," Willow answered," I have sixth period free if you want to work then," she offered shyly.

                " Sounds great, I'll just meet you here in the library during sixth," Buffy said moving closer to Angel.

                " Welcome to the Twilight Zone," Xander said under his breath.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Where is Buffy?" Jeff asked Cordelia while he took a break from practice.

                " She's in the library with Angel O'Riley," Harmony answered for Cordelia.

                " That loser," Tyler said in disbelieve," Why on earth would she hang out with that poor boy?"

                " It's not her choice," Cordelia said defending her friend," She was paired with his on a group project, and he insisted that she help with it," she explained taking a bite of her carrot.

                " So let me get this straight, my Buffy, my girl, is with another man over me?" Jeff demanded.

                " Careful, Jeff, you sound a little jealous," Cordelia commented amused.  " You should have asked her yesterday, now you might have missed your chance," Cordelia pointed out to the football player.

                " I don't think so, she's mine, and she knows it.  She wouldn't even dare ask someone else let alone a nobody like Angel O'Riley," Jeff insisted getting tort at his absent girlfriend. 

                " New flash, Jeff, Buffy is not an object and if you piss her off she will dump you," Harmony pointed out taking a sip of her Diet Coke.

                " No she won't she loves me, and I plan to keep it that way.  Cordelia, get on that cell of yours and order a dozen roses to be sent to Buffy here at school by the end of the day.  Harmony make reservations for us at the fanciest restraint you can think of," Jeff said handing out orders.

                Cordelia grabbed her phone and started to place the order while Harmony just rolled he eyes and began looking though this months copy of Vogue.

                " Man, you're freaking," Tyler commented to his best friend.

                " No one is going to take what's mine away from me," Jeff insisted  firmly, " especially a poor boy." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Angel, this book it sad," Buffy commented as she read a few pages of the book that Angel was writing down information from.  

                The two were alone now, and working on their project with the occasional flirting. 

                " World War II was sad, Buff," Angel said shorting Buffy's name.

                " Yeah, I guess it was, Ang," Buffy teased leaning closer to Angel.  " Angel," she began.  " Do you want to go……..," Buffy started, but was interrupted by Harmony sitting down.

                " Buffy, Cordy and I have to talk to you .  Meet us after school," she said and then got up and left.

                " Sure," Buffy said to Harmony's retreating back.   " That was weird," she commented to Angel getting him to smile.

                " Yes, it was," Angel agreed," Now you were saying?" he asked.

                " I was going too," Buffy began, she was going to ask him to Winter Formal, but now she wasn't so sure he say yes," ask you if after we interviewed my Great Uncle tomorrow if you wanted to come over and we could watch a movie," she said lamely.

                Angel smiled shocked at the offer, but wanting to take it up," Are you sure that's all right with your boyfriend?" he asked about Jeff.

                " Jeff, is not my boyfriend, he just likes to think he owns me, but he so doesn't.  So do you want too?" she asked again hoping he would say yes.

                " That sounds like it be nice," Angel answered earning a bright smile from Buffy.

                " Great," Buffy said happily, " Sounds great."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Lucy, where is my new red dress?" Buffy Summers demanded as she walked into the Summers' huge and fancy kitchen.

                " I don't know, Miss Buffy, perhaps it is in you room," the maid suggested as she washed the dishes.

                " No, it's not, Lucy, now I want my red dress found, and I want it found now," Buffy said upset at the maid.

                " Buffy, chill," Buffy's little twelve year old sister said coming into the kitchen.  " Your dress that you just have to wear to make Jeff sweat today is  in you bathroom where, you left it last night," she said annoyed with her older sister.  " Now tell Lucy you are sorry for yelling at her."

                " No," Buffy said walking out of the kitchen passing her ten year old sister Kimberly as she walked out.

                Jeff was going to beg to take her to the Winter Formal today, and she just had to look perfect for it.  She slipped into her red dress, and curled her honey blond hair so it bounced when she walked.  Then adding a little bit of make-up Buffy was finished.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " So has Jeff asked you to the Winter Formal yet?" Codelia Chase, Buffy's best friend asked her as the two girls headed inside Sunnydale Academy. 

                " No, but he usually does, so I know he will," Buffy answered as the two girls walked into their history class and took their seats.  

                Buffy flipped her hair back hitting the person behind her in the face.  Turning around she saw who it was. 

                 " Sorry, Angel," Buffy said and then turned her attention back to what Cordelia was saying.

                Angelus O'Riley was a transfer student, who had been accepted to the Academy on scholarships.  He wasn't one of the rich people like Buffy.  He had gorgeous brown eyes that a girl could just sink into.  His brown hair was spiky and smooth, and his smile was the perfect smile.  However, his good looks couldn't even get him a dater with the popular girls.  He had the greatest friends, but they we called losers by everyone else.  Angelus, Angel to everyone, but his teachers was smart, and kind to everyone rich or poor.  His only wish was that the beautiful Buffy Summers would notice him.

                Buffy Summers was one of the most popular girls at Sunnydale Academy.  He step-father Rupert Giles owned half the school, and her mother was a big time art dealer.  She had honey blond hair that bounced every time she moved her head.  Her eyes where a deep green, that some might think they looked like emeralds.  She smelled of sweet vanilla and flowers.  She was untouchable.

                " So did you hear, Nicole broke up with John," Cordelia told Buffy as she took out her brush.

                " No way," Buffy said in disbelieve.  " Well it's about time.  I mean John Hurl?  What a loser.  His parents only bring in 7,000,000 a year," she commented taking out her pen and notebook.

                " Miss Chase, Miss Summers, could you repeat what I just said?" Mr. Rosen, the history teacher asked the two girls.

                " Sorry, we had something more important to talk about," Cordelia answered sweetly.

                " Miss Chase detention," Mr. Rosen said handing Cordelia a pink slip. " Now as I was saying it is that time of the year when you guys are put into groups of two to complete a project, and I have picked the partners," Mr. Rosen said handing out the layout  of the assignment.  " Your partners names are on the top of the page by yours."

                " Who you get?" Cordelia asked Buffy as she waved at her partner her boyfriend Tyler.

                " I got Angel," Buffy said turning around in her seat.  " Hi, partner," she said sarcastically.

                " Hi," Angel replied.  " You might want to move you face a bit or that expression is going to stick," he commented causing Buffy to drop her jaw.  

                " Well sorry, I was just trying to be nice," she said and turned around in her seat.

                " Okay," Angel said realizing that fight with Buffy would not help his chances with her," I'm sorry, when you like to start to work on this?'

                " Tomorrow at my house at seven," Buffy said handing him her address.

                " I'll be there," Angel stated putting her address in his back pocket.

                " Good," Buffy said with a flirtiest smile.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                PART 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " He didn't ask me," Buffy complained later that night to Cordelia and Harmony as they sat in her room.

                " He's a loser," Harmony reassured Buffy." I bet he just got so stuck on himself that he forgot to ask you.  I'm sure he'll ask you tomorrow."

                " He better," Buffy stated, "or I'm going with someone else."

                " Speaking of," Cordelia piped up," Angel coming to your house tomorrow," she said mentioning the yummy guy.

                " Yeah, so," Buffy said sitting down.  

                " Come on, Buffy, he's poor, but he is hot," Harmony pointed out. " and I bet he's good in bed."

                " So you sleep with him," Buffy said, " I don't sleep with every guy I'm around.  He's just my partner for this one assignment and then I'm done with him," Buffy pointed out.

                " Yeah, right," Harmony said not believing her for one minute.

                " What's that suppose to mean?" Buffy shot back.

                " It means I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one else is looking.  You like him," Harmony stated grabbing Buffy's copy of Vogue off her dresser draw.

                " I do not," Buffy insisted even though somewhere inside she knew that was a lie.  She did find Angel interesting, but he didn't fit into her perfect world she had set up for herself years ago.

                "  Besides he's poor and hangs with losers, Harmony," Cordelia pointed out sticking up for her best friend.

                " Okay true," Harmony said giving in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hi, Angel," Buffy said the following night when Angel showed up.

                " Hi," Angel said taking in the outfit that Buffy was wearing.

                She was wearing a black skirt that had a slit up the side of her leg and a pink tank top covered by a see though short sleeve pink shirt.  She smelled of vanilla and flowers.  This was going to be a long night.

                Buffy smile as Angel walked in.  He was wearing a nice pair of Jeans from the Buckle and a brown sporty sweater that brought out his eyes.  Survey says he looked hot.  He smelled of sweet spices and Buffy couldn't help, but give him a real smile.  This was going to be a long night. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " So how do you want to start this project?" Angel asked as he and Buffy sat down in the huge freshly decorated den. 

                " How about you do the research and type it up, and I'll do the talking," Buffy suggested painting her nails.

                " How about not," Angel commented.  " I am not doing this project all by myself.  You are going to have to help," he pointed out taking out his notebook and pen.

                " Excuse me," Buffy said in disbelieve, no one has ever told her she had to do anything.  What gave this guy the right to start?

                " Look I want to past this class.  I am not one of your lackeys, and if you don't want to help then I will go to Mr. Rosen and ask for a new partner," Angel stated a little amused at the beautiful blonde's shock expression.

                " Do you know how many boys would love to be in your shoes right now," Buffy said putting her nail polish away.

                " A lot, but you're stuck with me," Angel said simply handing Buffy a note book and a pen to write with.

                Buffy took the pen and notebook and opened up to the first page," Fine, let's get this over with."

                " Okay," Angel said surprise that the blond had actually done what he had said to do.  " Now we have to report on World War II, and I figured we can instead of concerting on all the battles we could concentrate more on the people who lived though it.  Then we can take those stories and do a person account of World War II.  Now I can interview my grandfather since he was a World War II veteran, and I have a book on some interviews done after the war that I could read.  Do you know anyone who you can interview?" Angel asked as he wrote in his notebook.

                " My great Uncle Tom, his wife was in a concentration camp," Buffy offered opening her pen and writing down to talk to her great uncle.

                " Good, now once we get all the facts we can sort though them, and organize them into a oral report," Angel said.

                Buffy couldn't help herself, she smile at Angel's determination to get a good grade on this report.  She was surprise at his organization.  Most of the people she had worked with before either had no organization or paid a nerd to do the report for them.  Plus none of her other partners had dare to tell her she was going to help whether she liked it or not.  She was begin to get this strange feeling in her heart, a feeling she had never gotten before.

                " Angel,' Buffy began, but was interrupted by her two little sisters running into the room.

                " Tag your it," Kimberly yelled at Dawn as she slapped her.

                " No, I'm not, the den it base," Dawn yelled back running behind Buffy. 

                " Hi," Kimberly said noticing Angel," Are you my sister's new boyfriend.  You're a lot cuter then her last boyfriend.  He was really mean too.  He yelled at Dawn and I all the time, and wasn't very nice to Buffy either.  You're nice right?" Kimberly wondered her ten year old eyes full of wonder.

                " Dawn, take Kimberly out of here, and go play in your room, now," Buffy told her twelve year old sister embarrasses with what Kimberly had just told Angel.

                " All right," Dawn said knowing her sister was going to be upset later on with Kimberly and probably her too.  " Come on, Kimmy, let's go," she said grabbing her little sister's hand and lead her out of the room.

                " Wait he didn't answer my question," Kimberly insisted pulling her arm away from Dawn.

                Angel smiled at the little girl who looked like she was the carbon copy of Buffy, 

" Yes, little one, I'm nice," he promised the child earning a smile from her.

                She then followed her big sister out the door.  Buffy got up and closed the door, and then turning around she saw Angel giving her a smile.

                " I'm sorry about that.  Kimberly just likes to talk to everyone she meets, and that stuff she was saying wasn't ..," Buffy started to babble, but was stopped by Angel's hand gently over her mouth.

                " Any of my business, and I promise I won't mention it," Angel said gently removing his hand from her mouth.

                Buffy smiled sweetly at Angel," Angel, do you want me to help you go though some of that book you were talking about?" she offered surprising herself. 

                Angel was equally as shocked, but nodded anyway," Sure, tomorrow at lunch?" he asked.

                " Sounds good," Buffy agreed.

                They talked about the project for a little while longer, and then Angel left.  Closing the door Buffy still wore that smile Angel had given her.  What is it about that guy that makes me actually feel happy, Buffy wondered as she got ready for bed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hey, Buffy, want to go watch the football team practice during lunch today?" Harmony asked as she and Cordelia caught up with their friend after second period. 

                " I can't," Buffy answered grabbing her algebra book, " I told Angel I help him do some research in the library during lunch," she explained closing her locker.

                " Are you serious?" Cordelia asked in disbelieve.

                " Yeah," Buffy shaking her head earning strange looks from her friends.

                " Okay, but I heard that Jeff was going to ask you to Winter Formal at lunch," Cordelia offered. 

                " Really," Buffy said coming to a halt.  " Were did you hear that?" she wondered.

                " Jeff told me himself.  He said he was sorry that he didn't ask you yesterday, but he had football practice until late in the day," Cordelia explained.

                " So are you coming or not?" Harmony asked when suddenly she was pushed forward.

                " I am so sorry," a shaking voice said from behind the three girls.

                " Well you should be," Harmony snapped at the red head. 

                " I sorry," Willow Roseburg apologized again trying to get around the girls.

                " Nice outfit, Willow, were did you get it Dork'R'Us," Cordelia teased looking at Willow's baby doll shirt and long pleaded skirt.

                Harmony and Buffy laughed at Cordelia commented.  Willow looked really wounded and walked off.  Cordelia turned towards her two friends and smiled in victory.

                " I serious don't know why they let losers into this school," she commented as the three girl started walking again.

                " So are you coming with up, Buffy?" Harmony asked as they reached the classroom Buffy had to go into. 

                " I don't know, if I'm there I'm there, if not , then I'm at the library," Buffy answered unsure of what she wanted to do."

                " All right, see ya," Cordelia said as she and Harmony went to the dreaded gym class.

                Buffy took her seat behind Xander Harris, the class clown, and took out her book.  Did she want to go to the football field or go to the library.  On one hand, Jeff was going to ask her to Winter Formal, but on the other hand, she had Angel who was counting on her to show up.  Normal she would blow off Angel and go hang with her friends, but now she wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

                " Penny for your thoughts," a guy's voice said bring Buffy out of her thoughts.

                " What?" Buffy asked the brown hair boy sitting in front of her.

                " Well, little miss popularity, seems deep in thought then usual," Xander pointed out wearing one of his goofy grins.

                " Maybe I am, but that's not your business.  Now turn around and stay our of my space loser," Buffy said flipping her hair behind her back.

                " Sorry, just trying to be friendly," Xander murmured under his breath as he turned around.

                Buffy just rolled her eyes and paid attention to what the teacher was saying.  She took notes and participate, which not only surprised her, but her teacher as well.  What's happening to me?  She pondered this though class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hi, Angel," Buffy said as she spotted Angel sitting at a table in the library with Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg.

                " Hey, Buffy, you know Xander and Willow," Angel said indicating his friends.

                " Yeah, they're in some of my classes," Buffy commented looking at Angel's two friends and then turned her attention back to the hot brown eye boy.  " So what have you found out?" Buffy asked taking the chair closest to Angel and sitting in it.

                " Could my ear be deceiving me, Little Miss Popularity wants to learn?" Xander commented as he looked up from his comic book.

                " Gee, Xander, some of us are old enough to learn grow-up stuff from grown-up books," Buffy shot back indicating Xander's choice of reading material. 

                " Angel, I feel sorry for you man.  You  got stuck with one of the girls who are on PMS 24/7," Xander said to his best friend. 

                " Loser," Buffy  commented, then she turned her attention back to Angel.  " So I talk to my great Uncle Tom last night and he said I  could come by tomorrow to interview him.  Any ideas on what kind of questions I should ask him?" she asked Angel curiously.

                Angel looked at her surprised.  She had actually did something for this project? She looked beautiful today in a Calvin Klien shirt and matching mini skirt. I wonder if I tried to kiss her if she move away.  Bad thought, Angel, bad thought.  She way out of your league.

                " Angel, are you okay?" Buffy asked smiling at the boy who could make her feel happy with just being near him.   Whoa, where that thought come from, Buffy wondered.  True she did feel more comfortable around him then she did her other friends, but why she wondered.

                " Yeah, I'm find," she heard Angel answer," Here are some questions that I came up with last night," he said handing her a piece of paper with question listed on them.  " Just asked which ever one you want, and I'm sure we'll get what we need."

                " Well if you want since you know what we want, you could come with me tomorrow.  We could meet after school and go talk to him," Buffy offered wanting Angel to go with her.

                " Sure" Angel agreed.  He wanted to spend more time with Buffy anyway, and here was his chance too.

                " Hello," Xander said snapping the two out of their own little world.

                " What?" Buffy asked, then a thought hit her, "Hey, Willow, you're good at Algebra, right?" Buffy asked acknowledging the red head for the first time.

                " Yeah, I do okay," Willow answered nervously wondering why a popular girl was asking her.

                " Well I totally don't get Algebra, and my father said that if my grades don't go up I 'm grounded so if you were able to help me with Algebra I be really grateful.  I pay you for tutoring me," Buffy offered.

                " Sure," Willow answered," I have sixth period free if you want to work then," she offered shyly.

                " Sounds great, I'll just meet you here in the library during sixth," Buffy said moving closer to Angel.

                " Welcome to the Twilight Zone," Xander said under his breath.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Where is Buffy?" Jeff asked Cordelia while he took a break from practice.

                " She's in the library with Angel O'Riley," Harmony answered for Cordelia.

                " That loser," Tyler said in disbelieve," Why on earth would she hang out with that poor boy?"

                " It's not her choice," Cordelia said defending her friend," She was paired with his on a group project, and he insisted that she help with it," she explained taking a bite of her carrot.

                " So let me get this straight, my Buffy, my girl, is with another man over me?" Jeff demanded.

                " Careful, Jeff, you sound a little jealous," Cordelia commented amused.  " You should have asked her yesterday, now you might have missed your chance," Cordelia pointed out to the football player.

                " I don't think so, she's mine, and she knows it.  She wouldn't even dare ask someone else let alone a nobody like Angel O'Riley," Jeff insisted getting tort at his absent girlfriend. 

                " New flash, Jeff, Buffy is not an object and if you piss her off she will dump you," Harmony pointed out taking a sip of her Diet Coke.

                " No she won't she loves me, and I plan to keep it that way.  Cordelia, get on that cell of yours and order a dozen roses to be sent to Buffy here at school by the end of the day.  Harmony make reservations for us at the fanciest restraint you can think of," Jeff said handing out orders.

                Cordelia grabbed her phone and started to place the order while Harmony just rolled he eyes and began looking though this months copy of Vogue.

                " Man, you're freaking," Tyler commented to his best friend.

                " No one is going to take what's mine away from me," Jeff insisted  firmly, " especially a poor boy." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Angel, this book it sad," Buffy commented as she read a few pages of the book that Angel was writing down information from.  

                The two were alone now, and working on their project with the occasional flirting. 

                " World War II was sad, Buff," Angel said shorting Buffy's name.

                " Yeah, I guess it was, Ang," Buffy teased leaning closer to Angel.  " Angel," she began.  " Do you want to go……..," Buffy started, but was interrupted by Harmony sitting down.

                " Buffy, Cordy and I have to talk to you .  Meet us after school," she said and then got up and left.

                " Sure," Buffy said to Harmony's retreating back.   " That was weird," she commented to Angel getting him to smile.

                " Yes, it was," Angel agreed," Now you were saying?" he asked.

                " I was going too," Buffy began, she was going to ask him to Winter Formal, but now she wasn't so sure he say yes," ask you if after we interviewed my Great Uncle tomorrow if you wanted to come over and we could watch a movie," she said lamely.

                Angel smiled shocked at the offer, but wanting to take it up," Are you sure that's all right with your boyfriend?" he asked about Jeff.

                " Jeff, is not my boyfriend, he just likes to think he owns me, but he so doesn't.  So do you want too?" she asked again hoping he would say yes.

                " That sounds like it be nice," Angel answered earning a bright smile from Buffy.

                " Great," Buffy said happily, " Sounds great."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                PART 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy Summers hummed happily to herself as she walked out of her last period class for the day.  She was in a good mood, spending time with Angel that day at lunch had been a lot more fun then she had expected.  They had joked around, and were actually nice to one another.  She couldn't wait until  next time she got to see him.  He maybe poor and hang with the low end of the food change, but Angel O'Riley was not a loser in anyway.  

                Buffy grabbed her homework out of her locker, and shut the door.  She jumped a little surprised when she saw Jeff staring at her.

                " Hi, Jeff, how are you?" Buffy asked cheerfully hugging her books to her chest.

                " Obviously not as good as you," Jeff commented dryly crossing his arms.  " Why weren't you at my football practice today at lunch?" he asked as Buffy started walking.

                " I had homework to do, and I don't feel like failing my classes this semester," Buffy answered trufully, 'and I wanted to be with Angel' she added to herself.

                " Since when?  You  have never cared about your classes before.  All the teachers always pass you because you threaten to half them fired if they don't.  The same thing all us do," Jeff pointed out as the two came upon Cordelia, Tyler, and Harmony. 

                " Maybe I want to earn my grades for real this time," Buffy shot back sitting down by Harmony on the stone benches.

                " Are you out of your mine, Buffy?" Cordelia asked surprised at her friend," why do anything when we don't half too.  Our parents own this school," Cordelia pointed out. 

                " So," Buffy said opening her algebra book to look over her assignment.

                " Buffy, what's up with you?" Harmony asked playing with her blond hair that no matter how hard she tried would never be as pretty as Buffy's. 

                " Nothing," Buffy insisted.  " I just got a tutoring session with Willow tomorrow, and I would like to have my homework done so she could check over it," Buffy answered writing an answer to the first problem down.

                " You are hanging out with that nerd!" Cordelia exclaimed shocked at her friend.

                " She's helping me with my homework, I am not hanging out with her," Buffy insisted closing her book," and for the record I will hang out with who ever I want." she said standing up. 

                " Sorry," Cordelia commented backing down.  She knew as well as the others not to push Buffy.  

                " I got to go, but I'll see you guys later," Buffy said turning around to leave, but was stopped by Jeff grabbing her arm.

                " We need to talk," he insisted pulling Buffy away from  their friends.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " What?" Buffy asked as she and Jeff sat down on the football benches.

                " I want to know if you want to go to the Winter Formal with me?" he asked giving Buffy a cocky smile.

                Buffy thought about it a moment.  She had been waiting for Jeff to ask her for the last two weeks, but now she wasn't sure she wanted to go with him.  Sure he was her unofficial boyfriend, but a part of her wanted to go with Angel.  He seemed like he be a way better boyfriend then Jeff.  ' Whoa were, boyfriend come from?' she thought.

                " Buffy, honey?" Jeff asked taking Buffy's hand into his, and started kissing her neck.

                " Jeff, not in public," Buffy said gently pushing Jeff away from her.  " As for the dance, I'll let you know," she answered standing up and walked down the bleachers.

                " Oh you will be going with me little Miss Summers," Jeff said to himself as he watched his Buffy leave.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, can you help me?" Dawn asked later that night as Buffy was listening to her music.  " I mean I ask Mom, but her and Dad went away again on a trip," Dawn said carefully coming into her older sister's room.

                Buffy smiled at her little sister," Come here, Pumpkin Belly," Buffy said using a nickname for Dawn that she hadn't used in a long time.

                The little brunette girl's face lit up, as she ran up to her sister and jumped on her bed.  Buffy pulled Dawn into her lap and went over her homework with her.  Soon Kimberly came in and joined her sisters.  The three sisters sat on Buffy's bed and talked, something that they hadn't done in a long while.   Buffy found that she enjoyed her little sisters' company a lot more then she thought she would.  She laughed as each one told her about their day at school, and how boys were icky.

                " Time for bed, Kimberly, Dawn," the Nanny, Fred, said coming into Buffy's room. 

                " Can Buffy read us our bed time story?" Kimberly pleaded with the nanny.

                " If she wants too," Nanny Fred said smiling at her youngest charge.

                " Will you, Sissy?" Dawn asked looking up at Buffy from her place in Buffy's lap.

                " Yeah, go take your baths, and I will be right in to read you two your bed time story," Buffy promised.

                " Yeah," Kimberly exclaimed hugging her big sister and then running out the door followed by Dawn.

                Buffy smiled at her little sisters, and went to take her shower.  Afterwards she read them 'Cinderella' which had been her favorite as a child.  She then tucked them in, and headed to bed herself.  

                That night as she laid in bed Buffy thought about how happy she felt all that day, and why she felt that way.  It wasn't often she was really happy.  Most of her friends were her friends because she had money, and her parents were always away on a business trip.  Her little sisters always seemed to be bother to her, but now she didn't feel that way.  'What's  changing me?' Buffy wondered as she feel asleep that night.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Angel," Buffy called out the next day at school as she entered the building followed by Cordelia and Harmony.

                Angel turned around at the blonde's sweet voice," Hey, we all set for after school?" he asked as Buffy stopped in front of him.

                " You bet, my Great Uncle's wife is so excited about having company that Uncle Tom said she was making her famous chocolate chips cookies, and lemon ice," Buffy answered happily.

                " Why are you going to your weird Great Uncle's for?" Cordelia asked Buffy as she and Harmony wondered why the heck Buffy was even talking to Angel outside of class.

                " We're going to interview my Great Aunt about being in a concretion camp," Buffy explained as she and Angel started walking to History class.  " So anyway, Angel, if you see Willow could you tell her that I have retake a Spanish quiz sixth period, but I'll still meet her in the library?" she asked as they sat down in their seats.

                " I have her next period, I'll be sure to tell her," Angel promised as he gave her one of his cute half smiles.

                Beside Buffy Cordelia looked at her best friend flirting with Angel O'Riley.  On one hand, she was happy that her friend seemed to be happier then she usually was, but on the other she felt bad that Buffy was flirting with Angel when technically she had Jeff.  Cordelia could always tell Jeff that something was going on between Buffy and Angel, but she decided not too.  Buffy was her best friend since seventh grade and she wasn't going to sell her out.  Cordelia turned around in her seat and yawned as the Mr. Rosen started talking about the next chapter in History.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                After class was over Buffy waited for Angel, and they walked to their next classes together.  In Buffy's second period class she had Jeff sitting right behind her for some odd reason.  Usually he was seated across the room from her.  Which until recently sucked, but now she wished he was on the other side of the room again.

                " Hey, Babe," Jeff said as Buffy sat down.

                " Hi, how was dinner with your aunt last night?" Buffy asked referring to Jeff's annual dinner with his Aunt Tina, who adored him and gave him everything that he couldn't get his parents to give him.

                " It was fun, she bought me a new up to date cell phone," Jeff said displaying his new cell phone.

                " I like it," Buffy commented grabbing her notebook she kept for notes out of her bag.  

                " So after school we're all going to go hang at Tyler's and watch horror films.  Then I am going to take you out to dinner," Jeff said taking Buffy's hand into his and ran his figures over it softly.  " and then we could go back to my place, and I can convince you to go the Winter Formal with me," he explained kissing Buffy's hand smoothly.

                " I can't," Buffy answered taking her hand out of Jeff's grasp.  

                " Why not?" Jeff asked shocked that Buffy was actually refusing him.  She never refused him.

                " I am going over to my Great Uncle Tom's with Angel.  We are interviewing my Great Aunt Margo, about being in a concentration camp," Buffy explained.

                " You're going to do homework rather then hang out with me?" Jeff said in disbelieve.

                " Sorry, maybe some other time," Buffy apologized and then turned her attention back to the teacher that was beginning class.

                " You better bet on that," Jeff said under his breath angry.  No one refused him, no one.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hi, Willow," Buffy said as she sat down at the library table Willow had saved for their tutoring session.  " How are you?" Buffy asked kindly.  After all this was one of Angel's friends so Willow couldn't be that bad.  Sure he clothes, hair, and shoes were like three seasons ago, but she seemed nice.  Buffy was finding out that being around people who are nice was a lot more comfortable then being around her friends who liked to make fun of every single person who wasn't in their crowd.

                " Hi, Buffy, what would you like me to explained to you?" Willow asked nervously.  She didn't want to be a complete fool in front of Buffy Summers, a.k.a. one of the princess of the school.  Or at least that's what the lower class of classmates called the rich girls anyway.

                " The beginning," Buffy said, " I mean I don't get any of this stuff.  I should have stuck with regular math, but my parents were all like ' Algebra is easy.' so I took it," she said opening her book.  

                " It is if you learn a couple of little tricks to it," Willow supplied opening her book too and her homework she had done.  

                " There are actually little tricks to math?" Buffy asked surprised as she opened her homework as well.

                " Sure there are," Willow said a little less nervous now," In my experience there are little tricks in about everything you do," she explained.

                " Okay, Will, start teaching me," Buffy said shorting Willow's name without thinking about it.

                " Okay problem one says……………," Willow began.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " So he's not your boyfriend?" Buffy asked Willow twenty minutes later as the girls closed their finished homework. 

                " No, Xander, and I are just friends.  I'm going out with Oz.  He's this great guy that plays in a band called Dingos Ate my Baby," Willow explained happily gushing about her boyfriend.

                " I never heard of them.  Are they any good?" Buffy asked having fun talking to Willow.

                " They are really good.  You know they are playing at the Dance club on Maine street tomorrow night.  If you want a bunch of us are going.  You can come with us," Willow offered.

                " Sounds like fun," Buffy admitted," What time are you guys leaving?" she asked actually happy that she had been invited to go.

                " We are leaving at seven, and since Angel knows where you live he can pick you up at your house," Willow answered enjoying talking to Buffy.  She really could be nice, Willow would have to tell Xander that one.

                " Okay, I'll be ready.  Hey, Willow," Buffy said," does Angel have a girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

                " No," Willow said laughing," He is really picky about who he goes out with.  I once asked him if he would go out with anybody from Sunnydale Academy and he said only if he grew horns," she explained not surprised that the blonde was interested in her cousin Angel.

                " Do you think he would change his mind?" Buffy prompted hoping he would.

                " For the right girl, my cousin would do anything," Willow said packing up her book and notebook.

                " Angel's your cousin?" Buffy asked shocked.

                " Yeah, his mother Marilyn and my mother are sisters," Willow explained.  " He lives with us while he goes to school here."

                " I had no idea," Buffy admitted.  

                " Most don't," Willow said laughing at Buffy's funny expression.

                Buff joined in laughing.  She was having fun, and she liked it.  The bell soon rang though and Willow and Buffy had to go to their next class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Hi, Aunt Margo, how are you?" Buffy asked later that day as she and Angel were let into her Great Uncle Tom's and Aunt Margo house.  

                " Hello, Little One, my how you have grown," Aunt Margo commented to Buffy as she lead the two teenagers into the living room.  There cookies and milkshakes await them.

                " Aunt Margo, this is Angelus O'Riley," Buffy said introducing Angel to her Aunt as they sat down.

                " A pleasure to meet you, Angelus, are you my Little Ones boyfriend?" Aunt Margo asked making Buffy blush as Angel smiled at the kind old woman.

                " No, Mam, I not her boyfriend, and you can call me Angel," Angel said politely liking the old woman.

                " Little One, are you still with that awful boy Jeff?" Aunt Margo turned to her great niece and asked.

                " Yes and no," Buffy answered taking a bit out of the mint cookie she had in her hand.  

                " Which is it?" Aunt Margo pried.  She did not like Jeff with her great niece.  He was rude and looked like he had a temper.  While the young man in front of her looked at her great niece with adoration in his eyes, and love.  

                " I see him, but we're not official anymore, and besides I like someone else," Buffy answered stealing a glance at Angel and smiled when she found Angel looking at her.

                " Really," Aunt Margo commented seeing the look between the two teenagers.

                " Now, Little One, how is your mother and sisters?" Aunt Margo asked starting a new conversation. 

                Buffy and Angel spent the next two hours talking to Buffy's Great Aunt.  It had only took twenty minutes to get what they needed for their project, but the old woman had them captivated with stories from her youth, and had Angel laughing and Buffy blushing as her Aunt Margo told him of some of Buffy's earlier childhood memories.  By the time Angel and Buffy left it was getting dark out so Angel asked Buffy if he could give her a ride home.  Buffy accepted thrilled to be with Angel for a little longer.

                " So I hear that you are going to the club with us tomorrow night," Angel said as he stopped in front of Buffy's mansion.

                " Yeah, Willow invited me.  She also said that you would pick me up.  Is that all right with you?" Buffy questions shyly which surprised her again.  She was never this shy around a guy before.

                " That's fine, I'll be here around seven," Angel said happy.  He was going to get to spend actually non-related school time with the girl he was falling in love with.

                " See you tomorrow," Buffy said, and without thinking bent into Angel and kissed him.

                It was suppose to be quick, but once their lips touched neither teenager wanted to leg go.  Angel pulled Buffy closer and he move one hand to run though her honey locks and the other held her closer.  Buffy arms found their way around Angel's neck.  Both felt completely happy as the kiss intensive and tongue started to duel for dominance.   Buffy moved one of her hands up to run it though Angel's soft brown spiky hair.  

                " Buffy," Angel said as they broke apart to breath.  " I…," he began but was stopped when Buffy lead one of her figures to his lips.

                " Shh, Angel, do you want to go to the Winter Formal?" Buffy asked nervously as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear.  A nervous habit Angel had picked up on a while ago when she still wasn't really talking to him.

                " Definitely," Angel said taking Buffy's left hand into his," but are you sure you don't want to go with Jeff instead?" he asked hoping the answer was no, but he still had to ask.

                " I'm sure," Buffy answered truthfully.  She definitely wanted to go with Angel over Jeff.  

                " Good," Angel said relieve and then he gave Buffy a sweet kiss before she had to go.

                " Buffy, is that you?" a voice hollered from the mansion door.

                " That's my sister Dawn, I better go," Buffy said no thrilled with the idea.  " See you tomorrow?" she questioned.

                " I promise," Angel assured her.  " Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?" he offered.

                " I got a ride, but I can change it, so sure if it's not to much trouble," Buffy said still hanging onto Angel's hand.

                " No, it's not," Angel said and couldn't resisted the urge to kiss Buffy again before she got out.

                " Bye," Buffy said getting out of the car and waved to Angel as he left.

                " Buffy, where have you been?" Dawn demanded of her older sister when she came to the door. 

                " With an Angel," Buffy replied patting her little sister gently on the head before going inside.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 12

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " This club is so cool," Buffy commented to Willow as the two girls grabbed drinks from the bar.  

                " I told you," Willow replied leading Buffy back to their usually table. 

                " Hey," Angel said as Willow and Buffy returned with everyone's drinks.  Once Buffy had put the drinks down Angel had pulled her onto his lap.  

                " Hey, Buffy, why did you decide to hang out with us losers?" Anya Winter asked taking a sip of her diet  coke.  " I mean I though you always said that you wouldn't be caught dead hang out with us?" she asked.

                " Anya, be nice," Xander told his girlfriend.  He had actually been surprised when the blond had shown up with Angel too, but according to Willow and Angel Buffy wasn't all that bad, and so he decided to give her a chance. J

                " I'm sorry," Buffy apologized.  " I shouldn't have called you guys losers.  It was wrong," she admitted honestly. 

                " So if we happened to talk to you at school you're not going to snub us?" Fred WindemPrice asked from beside her twin brother Wesely.

                " I promise, I won't," Buffy said taking a sip of her fruit punch, and lend back into Angel's arms.  

                " Okay," Anya and Fred said simultaneously.

                " Let's dance," Angel said taking Buffy's hand into his and lead her out of the dance floor.

                " You're friends really are nice," Buffy commented as she and Angel swaddled to the music. 

                " I'm glad you like them," Angel said.  " I know that most of them like you already," he assured Buffy.

                " I hope so," Buffy replied.  " I like you a lot, and I would like to get to know people and things you like," she said laying her head on Angel's chest.

                " Same here," Angel whispered to Buffy before kissing the top of her head and held her closer to him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 13

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, wait up," Cordelia yelled as she ran up to the blonde.

                " Hey, Cordy, what's up?" Buffy asked feeling giddy.  She had had so much fun with Angel and his friends last night, and then afterwards the kisses Angel gave her. Wow!

                " I was hanging out with Angel," Buffy told her friend as they walked into the quad where they usually met Harmony and some other friends. 

                " Why?" Cordelia questioned as she sat down in their normal spot, but Buffy did not sit.  

                " Aren't you going to sit, Honey," Jeff said as he noticed the two girls had arrived.

                " No," Buffy answered.  " I got to go met Angel so we can organize all the facts we got.  I think we're almost done," she explained.

                " That's good," Harmony commented, " that means you can stop hanging out with losers like Willow Rosenburg and Angel O'Riley, even though he's really hot," she said taking a bit of her chicken salad.

                " No it doesn't," Buffy said. " I like hang out with Angel and Willow.  In fact I went to a dance club with them last night, and it was way better then the Suppi café," Buffy said standing up for her new friends.

                " You did what?" Cordelia asked in disbelieve.  " I though you said you hung out?"

                " I did with Angel and his friends, and you know we really don't treat them fairly, I mean they really aren't so bad," Buffy said receiving shock expressions from all her friends.  

                " Buffy, Honey, I think you need to sit down," Jeff said grabbing Buffy's hands and pulled her down into his lap.  " You're talking really unlike yourself."

                " I'm fine," Buffy insisted struggling to get out of Jeff's lap.  " and my name is Buffy," she said turning to Jeff.  

                " Excuse me?" Jeff said in disbelieve," Buffy, you're my girlfriend I can call you whatever I want," he pointed out.

                " I am not your girlfriend, and no you can not," Buffy said mad.  " I unattached to you.  You said so yourself last month when you wanted to started dating Chrissy, and then she dumped you and you came back to me.  There's no way I'm going to be someone's second choice ever again," Buffy stated insulted that Jeff would think such a thing.  

                " Buffy, chill," Tyler said from his stop holding Cordelia.  " Jeff, loves you, and he's always come back to you.  Plus aside from Cordelia and me, you two are the most popular couple in school," he pointed out.

                " I don't care," Buffy said," I'll see you guys later," she said to Cordelia and Harmony before she walked off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Where's our Buffy?" Harmony asked the group of rich friends.

                " I don't know, but I want her back," Jeff replied," and Angel O'Riley  is going to be sorry he ever laid eyes on my Buffy," he promised.

                " She's not a thing, Jeff, she's a human being," Cordelia pointed out disgusted with her friend Jeff's attitude towards her best friend, " and personally if Tyler treated me the way you have treated her for, well forever, I dump him too," Cordelia stated earning a angry looked from Jeff before he stomped off. 

                " Cordy, that wasn't nice," Tyler told his girlfriends kissing her neck.  " I mean she is his girlfriend."

                Cordelia stood up from her boyfriends lap," Come on Harmony lets let the boys think about their attitudes for awhile," she said to her blond friend.

                " Okay," Harmony said and followed Cordelia.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 14

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Angel," Buffy said as she spotted the handsome boy that had stolen her heart in such a short time.

                " Hi," Angel replied standing up to give Buffy a kiss before she sat down. " How your friends take the news that you weren't going to eat with them?" he asked curiously.  

                " Like I thought.  They were mad, and Jeff tried to tell me I was his girlfriend so he could call me whatever he wanted.  However, I assured him he couldn't.  How's the assignment coming along?" she asked as she sat down laying her head on Angel's shoulder.     

                " It's going good.  We have enough information between the two of us to give the fifteen minute oral report, and I found my grandfather's metals from World War II that I thought we could bring as a short of visual aid.  Plus we have that outfit from your Great Aunt that she lent you," Angel explained as Buffy smiled at him.

                " Sounds like a plan," Buffy said.  " So what's the guys up to?" she asked referring to Angel's friends and her new friends.

                " They are going to a party at Xander's tonight to celebrate his seventh birthday," Angel answered.  " Which by the way, Xander say that I better bring you or I be in big trouble," Angel joked making Buffy laugh.

                The thought of Xander beating up Angel was hilarious.  But Buffy did feel good to be included in Angel's life even more.  The two continued talking and flirting until the bell rang ending lunch hour.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, I need you," Buffy heard her little sister Kimberly cry as she walked into the house that day after school.

                " Hi, Angel Face, what's wrong?" Buffy asked picking her little sister up.

                " Dawn told me there was a monster living in my closet, and her friend Tara said it too," Kimberly explained hugging her big sister.

                " Oh, Angel Face, there are no monsters in your closet," Buffy assured her little sister carrying the little girl into the kitchen where Dawn and her friends Tara and Janice sat munching on cookies.  " I promise, Dawn tell her," Buffy said in a stern voice looking at her brown hair little sister.

                Dawn smiled an innocent smile," I didn't say anything about monsters," she lied.

                " Dawn Lee Summers, you want to be ground?" Buffy asked her little twelve year old sister.  " That means Tara and Janice will both go home and you will go to your room until supper time."

                " Buffy, she won't leave us alone," Dawn complained in her defense."  I mean why can't she go play with her own friends?"

                " Well why do you always want to hang out with me?" Buffy asked trying to make a point.

                Dawn shrugged," because you're my big sister, and I want to hang out with you.  I love you, and when I get older I'm going to be just as pretty and smart," Dawn insisted making Buffy smile.

                " I'm glad you want to be like me, and I love you too Pumpkin Belly, but don't you think Kimberly feels the same way?" Buffy asked gently.

                " I guess," Dawn said in a small voice.  " I'm sorry, Kimmy," Dawn said reaching over and gave her little sister a hug.

                " It's okay," Kimberly replied hugging her sister back.

                " Now what do you guys want for supper?" Buffy asked her little sisters and their two guest.  " Lucy is off tonight, but Nanny will be here later to watch you two," Buffy explained as she opened the huge refrigerator.

                " Why will Nanny be here?" Dawn asked.  " Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

                " I am going to a birthday party for a friend," Buffy answered noticing the little sad faces on both her little sisters," but tomorrow is Saturday and I am taking you two to the park," she added on making her little sisters face light back up again.

                " Promise?" Dawn asked holding out her pinky figure.

                " Promise," Buffy said completing the pinky promise. 

                " Now what do you little muchin want to eat?" she asked again gaining smiles from all four of the little girls now.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 15

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, Angel is here," Dawn yelled as she pulled Angel though the Summers' door.  " My sister really likes you," she told him.  " and so do Kimberly and I," she assured him.

                " Well, I'm glad.  I like you two little ones too, and I like your sister a lot," Angel told the little girl as he sat down on the blue couch in the Summers' nicely furnished living room.  " Were's your little sister Kimberly?"

                " She's upstairs helping Buffy pick out what to wear tonight," Dawn explained plobbing down in front of the cartoon of the television.  " Kimberly likes do that kind of stuff," Dawn explained. 

                " What are you watching?" Angel asked the twelve year old..

                " Scooby Doo," Dawn replied.  " Buffy and I use to watch it all the time with Mommy before Mommy and Daddy started traveling more and more.  They're really successful, and Buffy says that they love us, but they have to be away so much because they are taking care of us," Dawn told Angel innocently.  " Do you think Buffy is right, Angel?" Dawn asked.

                " I think, your sister is a lot more smarter then she gives herself created for," Angel answered.

                " Am I," Buffy's sweet voice interrupted the conversation between Dawn and Angel.

                " Hey," Angel replied standing up to look at his date.

                " Hi," Buffy said happily and gave Angel a greeting kiss.  " What do you think?" she asked turn around showing off her baby blue tank top dress with match over jacket.

                " I love," Angel commented taking Buffy's right hand into his.

                " You two be good for Nanny," Buffy told her little sisters giving each one a hug.

                " We will," Kimberly promised.

                " Have fun, Miss Buffy," Nanny said walking into the living room.

                " If they misbehave let me know, Nanny," Buffy told the Nanny.

                " Park tomorrow, right?" Dawn reminder her big sister.

                Buffy smiled," Right," she promised.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Your little sisters are sweet little girls," Angel commented to Buffy as they were driving to Xanders.

                " They are," Buffy agreed," okay sometimes I want to hang them upside down by their toes, but that's just when they annoy me," Buffy joked.  " Speaking of siblings, do you have any?" she asked just noticing she had never asked before.

                " I do," Angel answered.  " I have a fifteen year old sister Kathy and a ten year old brother Devon, but they both live with my dad and mom back home," he explained.

                " So are you going back home after school lets out?" Buffy questioned hoping he was staying.

                " I'm going back for a visit or two, but my home is here now," Angel answered holding Buffy's hand tightly as he pulled into a drive way in the middle class section of the town.  " Here we are," Angel said as he got out and helped Buffy out of the car.

                " Looks cozy," Buffy commented on the house and the people inside.  

                The house looked so welcoming, and inviting, something her home rarely did until recently.  Buffy followed Angel up the steps into the house.  As they went in they were greeted by Willow and whisked away by Anya to play twister, that a group had started up.  

                Buffy was surprised to see so many people her age at Xander's house.  She didn't think he had that many friends, but clearly she was wrong.  True some of the people wasn't from Sunnydale Academy.  She laughed as Xander announced to everyone that Buffy would go first in the new game of twister.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Having fun?" Willow asked coming up to Buffy an hour later while Buffy waited in line for the bathroom.

                " I am," Buffy said truthfully.  " Most of the parties I go to are usually just making out and dancing, which, can get really boring," Buffy pointed out, " but this is fun," she said and then laughed as Xander did his goofy dance for some of his guest.

                " I heard you dumped Jeff," Willow pointed out as the line for the bathroom moved.

                " I did," Buffy replied,:" He's not the one for me, like I thought he was," she explained. 

                " So is my cousin?" Willow wondered.

                " I think so," Buffy answered truthfully," but right now I just really want to get to know him, and from what I know of him so far, your cousin is a total great guy.  Who I happen to like a lot," Buffy assured Willow as the girls moved yet again.

                The party went on late into the morning.  By the time Angel dropped Buffy off it was already three in the morning.  After ten minutes of kiss age Angel walked Buffy to her door.  

                " Good-night," Angel said brushing Buffy's blond locks out of her face.

                " Good-night," Buffy repeated as she leaned in to give Angel one finale kiss before going in.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " You little tramp," Jeff hissed from his hiding spot behind the Summers rose bushes.  

                He had seen her get out of Angel O'Riley's car.  He had seen the way she kissed and groped Angel, and how the loser groped his girl as well.  They were going to be so sorry.  Jeff vowed that he would get Buffy back.  Slowly he walked away careful not to be heard.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 16

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Sissy, look," Kimberly yelled at Buffy the next day as she did some on her gymnastics on the uneven bars in the park.

                " Good job," Buffy told her sister  clapping her hands.

                " Buffy, help me up," Dawn called from the Spider Web bars. 

                Buffy walked over to her brown hair little sister and lifted her up to the top bar.  Dawn then turned around and smiled.

                " I'm bigger then you now," Dawn pointed out looking down at her big sister.

                " Be careful up there," Buffy told Dawn as she turned to make sure Kimberly was doing alright.

                " Buffy," Buffy heard a voice call from behind her.

                Buffy turned around and waved as Willow and Anya came over.

                " Hi, Will, Anya," Buffy said to the two girls.

                " Buffy, who are they?" Dawn shouted from on top of the bars.

                " These are my new friends Willow and Anya, Will, Anay, these are my little sisters Dawn and Kimberly," Buffy said introducing everyone.

                " Hi," Willow said kindly to Kimberly as she rang up to see who her big sister was talking too.

                " You're not Cordelia or Harmony," Kimberly pointed out.  

                " No, we're not.  Would you rather see them?" Anya asked simply.

                " Not really," Dawn answered for her little sister.  " I mean I like Cordelia, but Harmony is a ditz," she answered.

                " Dawn Lee Summers, where did you learn to talk about people like that?" Buffy asked surprised at her little sister.  Dawn was right about Harmony, but still.

                " From you," Dawn said climbing down.  " You say Harmony is a ditz all the time, you and Cordy," she stated.

                " Oh, well, don't repeat what we say okay," Buffy said, " because it's not very nice," she concluded.

                " Do you want to see what I can do?" Kimberly asked Willow and Anya.

                " Sure, Sweetie," Willow said kindly.

                Once Kimberly heard the work sure she dragged Willow and Anya off to watch her do her gymnastics. 

                The rest of the day was spent at the park talking and watching the two little girls do all the things that they wanted to show the big girls they could do. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 17

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy smiled at her boyfriend as he played Candy Land with her little sisters that Sunday afternoon.  He had come over early the morning so they could finish up their project, and had been roped into playing a game of Candy Land with her little sisters.   Meanwhile, Buffy was making sure that the house was clean for her parents arrival home, however, long that may be.  Finally being satisfied with the house Buffy sat down with her Algebra homework, which thanks to Willow she was getting a lot better, and started doing the last problems.

                " I win!" Dawn exclaimed tossing her hands up in victory.  " Look, Buffy, I won," she said pointed at the game.

                " I see, was to go, Pumpkin Belly,": Buffy replied sweetly to her sister.

                " Let's play again," Kimberly announced clearing the board to play again.

                " Okay, but I am going to steal your third player for a little while," Buffy said pulling on Angel's arm.

                " No fair," Dawn  complained.

                " I'll play with you again later," Angel promised.

                That seemed to make the little girls happy as they began another game.  Angel meanwhile had pulled himself on the couch next to Buffy.  Buffy in turned snuggled up to him as he held her, she finished her homework. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, Dawn, Kimberly, we're home," Mrs. Summes-Giles yelled at her children as she and her husband Rupert Giles walked into their house.

                " Mommy, Daddy," Kimberly squealed running down the stairs and through her arms around her mother and her real father.

                " Mom, step-dad," Dawn said happily as she walked down the stairs following her little sister's actions of giving both parents a hug and kiss on the cheek.

                " Where's your older sister?" Mrs. Summers-Giles asked," I need to speak with her."

                " She's upstairs," Kimberly answered her mother from her spot in her step-fathers arms.  " She has a new boyfriend," she told them.

                " So Jeff's mother has told us," Mrs. Summers-Giles said.  

                " He's really great. A lot better then Jeff," Dawn insisted as she followed her parents into the living room.

                " Is he?" Mr. Giles said sitting down with Kimberly still in his arms.  " Well then I am happy for Buffy.  Anyone has got to be better then that Jeff guy," Mr. Giles said turning on the television.

                " Rupert, how can you say such a thing.  Jeff is good for Buffy.  He's able to take care of her, and his father is one on your vice-president.  Jeff is a fine young man.  I will not have my daughter with someone who can't even afford to go to a good school," Mrs. Summers-Giles insisted heading towards Buffy's room.  

                " Joyce, if he is their on scholarship, like Serena , Jeff's mother, said then that just proves that the boy is serious about his education, and that can be a good thing for our daughter. 

                " My daughter, Rupert," Joyce snapped and headed upstairs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                A knock at Buffy's door caused Buffy to turn on her television.  

                " Who is it?" Buffy called walking to her door or glass.

                " It's your mother," Mrs. Summers-Giles replied to her daughter as she opened the door.

                " Mom, hi," Buffy said giving her mother a hug," Where's Giles?" Buffy asked looking around for her step-father.

                " He is downstairs with your sisters.  Buffy, I got a call from Serena the other day," Mrs. Summers-Giles started as she sat down on Buffy's purple recliner.

                " Really, what did she have to say?" Buffy asked sitting down on her bed.  A feeling of trouble crept though her.  Serena was Jeff's mother and her mother and Jeff's mother where close.  This could mean trouble for Buffy.

                " She told me that you and Jeff are officially broken up, and that you are going out with an Angel O'Riley," Mrs. Summers-Giles explained.

                " Yes, I am going out with Angel, and I am so happy with him.  More happy then I have ever been with Jeff or any of the other 'Mr. I rich so I can have what I want' guys," Buffy tried to explained to her mother.

                " Buffy, he's poor," Mrs. Summers-Giles said snooty.

                " So what?" Buffy replied standing up.  " I love him and..," Buffy stopped, 'had she just said that she loved Angel?  Well it was true.' she insisted to herself.  

                " You love him," Mrs. Summers-Giles said acting like she was going to have a heart attack.  " Buffy, I forbid you to see this Angel," she said standing up as well. " You will go to the Winter Formal with Jeff, and you will never see this Angel O'Riley again," Mrs. Summers-Giles instructed before walking out of Buffy's room.

                Buffy sat on her bed in total shocked.  She could feel tears falling down her cheek.

                ' I won't' she insisted.  ' I won't go back to Jeff.  I don't love him.  I love Angel.  She's hardly home away, what right does she have to tell me who I can be with? ' Buffy asked herself standing back up and grabbed her overnight bag.  

                After packing some clothes in her bag and grabbing her school books, Buffy climbed out her window into the night.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 18

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy ran, she ran until she found Angel's house.  Angel had just given her the address early that day, and had invited her over for dinner that following Monday night.  Buffy went up to the door and knocked.  Buffy wasn't surprised to find that it was Willow who had answered the door.

                " Buffy, what's wrong?" Willow asked as she hurried her friend into her home.  

                " Do you need to see, Angel?" Willow asked concerned.

                " Yes, please," Buffy answered.

                " Have a seat and I'll go get him," Willow said as she cleared off a place for Buffy to sit.

                While Willow went to get Angel, Buffy looked around at her surroundings.  This place looked inviting just like Xander's house had.  It felt so safe and so warm, like the whole house of full of love and kindness.  It felt nothing like her home did, all cold and sad except when Buffy was with her little sisters. 

                " Hey," Angel said coming into the living room and sat down by Buffy.  " Sweetie, what's wrong?" he asked as he took his girl into his arms.

                " My mother and step-father came home tonight, and my mother practically ordered me to get back with Jeff," Buffy said feeling tears roll down her face.  " She said I couldn't see you anymore.  Angel, she's so doesn't care about what makes me happy.  All she cares about is making a good impetration on all her rich snooty friends.  I tried, I tried to be like her, and I was for so long.  Then I met you and I realized that I don't want to be that person.  I like hang out with people who let's the real me be enough.  I love being with someone who I know is not going to treat me like an object," Buffy explained sobbing into Angel's shoulder as he held her tightly.

                " Shh, Shh it's going to be okay, my Love," Angel assured Buffy as he rocked her gently.

                " Your love?" Buffy asked looking at Angel now with a tear stained face. 

                " My love," Angel assured her wiping her tears away.  " I love you, Buffy Anne Summers," he said gently as he lend in and kissed her on the lips.

                " I love you," Buffy replied when they broke for air.  " Angel, I love you, so much," she said snuggling back into his save arms.  " Can I stay with you, just for tonight?" she asked in a little voice.

                " You sure can," Angel told the girl  he had just confessed his love too.  " In fact, Willow is making up the guest room for you.  She had a feeling that you would need me tonight.  Her parents are out of town for the next two week at our grandparents house, so you can stay as long as you want," Angel offered kissing the top of Buffy's head.

                 " Thank you," Buffy said softly as she felt her eye lids get heavy.  " I love you."

                " I love you too, My Love," Angel said as he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to cover Buffy.   

                Buffy was soon asleep in the arms of her Angel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 19

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                Buffy woke up as she felt warm sunlight seep though the window.  Sitting up Buffy began to stretched, when she realized that she was at Angel's.  Like a tide a wave everything that happen last night hit her again.  Her mother had forbidding her to see Angel, and then her running over to his house.  She smiled as she remembered Angel comforting her until she fell asleep, and she remembered him telling her that he loved her.  As well as her confessing her love to him.  

                " Buffy, it's seven," Willow said though the door snapping Buffy out of her thoughts.

                " Thanks, Will, do you mind if I take a shower before we head to school?" Buffy asked the red head.

                " Go on head, feel free," Willow said politely as she went about doing her morning chores.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Morning, Love," Angel said giving Buffy a sweet kiss as she walked into the kitchen where he and Willow were having coffee.  " Are you hungry?  I fixed scrabble eggs and dipping eggs," he said pulling Buffy into his arms.

                Buffy shook her head no, and laid her head on Angel's chest for a little while.  

                " You should try to eat something," Angel told his girlfriend as she sat down in his lap.

                " I'm not really hungry," Buffy confessed.  " I'll eat something at school for lunch."

                " Buffy, do you want to stay here again tonight?" Willow asked her friend," because you are welcome too."

                " Thank you," Buffy said smiling.  " I just might take you up on your kind offer."  

                The three teenagers finished their coffee, and grabbed their book bags before leaving.  Angel drove them to school in his black convertible, which, Buffy loved.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy," Buffy heard Cordelia call after third period.

                Buffy turned around and found her best friend with the rest of her crowd.  " Hi, guys." she said.

                " Buffy, where were you last night?" Harmony asked concern. " Your mother called all of us asking if we had saw you." she explained.

                " I stayed at a friends house," Buffy answered avoiding the who's house. " My mother and I had a fight, and she was in the wrong.  I wasn't going to listen to her tell who I could be with," Buffy said truthfully and then started to her next class with her friends in toe. 

                " Which friend?" Cordelia demanded," and what exactly did she tell you you couldn't do?"

                " I stayed at Willow," Buffy answered," and she told me I couldn't see Angel, and I had to go back with Jeff," Buffy told her friends.  " and I don't mean to be a complete witch, but there is no way in heck that I will ever go back to being Jeff's girlfriend," Buffy stated looking at Jeff.  " Sorry, Jeff, but it really is over," she told him.  " I'll see you guys at later," she promised Cordelia and Harmony before going into her class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " It's not over," Jeff yelled as he though his clothes into his locker.

                " It's over, bro," Tyler told his friend sincerely.  " and there are plenty other girls that are just as good if not better then Buffy Summers," he said trying to comfort his friend.

                " I don't want those girls.  I want Buffy, she has been mine since Jr. High.  I thought having my mother tell Mrs. Summers-Giles about Angel would break them up, but that didn't work," Jeff complained as he put his shoes on.

                " Jeff, Buffy doesn't want to date you anymore," Tyler said. " Let it go, bro, before you do something stupid," he said and then headed out of the locker room.

                " Something stupid?" Jeff said to himself," don't worry my friend everything I will do, will not be stupid, it'll be fair," he hissed.  " Angel, will be out of mine and Buffy's life soon."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 20

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, you did what?" Cordelia asked shocked as her and Buffy sat down for lunch.

                Buffy had told Cordelia about her fight with her mother and all about Angel and her confessing their love for one another.  Cordelia had been shocked but not that much.  She really didn't understand the changes in her friend recently, but if these changes made Buffy happy, then being her best friend Cordelia supported it.  Cordelia couldn't say the same for the others, but maybe they would come around.

                " I love him so much, Cordy," Buffy said, " and I don't know why my mother thinks that I can't make my own choices. I mean she keeps saying she is doing what's best for me, but she always gone.  How does she know what's best for me if she doesn't even know me?" Buffy asked her friend sadly.  

                " I don't know, Buffy, but I am sure that sooner or later she's going to see what a great guy Angel is, and how happy he makes you," Cordelia said encouraging.

                " You think?" Buffy asked unsure.

                " I know," Cordelia told her.  " I know that it will take me sometime to get use to hanging out with some of the new friends that you have seem to have made, but I am willing to give it a try," Cordelia offered.

                Buffy smiled at her best friend," Thanks, Cordy," Buffy said and gave her friend a quick hug.  

                " Speaking of new friends," Cordelia prompt noticing Angel and his friends waving Buffy over to their benches.    " You better go over there," Cordelia told her friend.  " Some other girl might steal Angel," she teased.

                " Not going to happen," Buffy said standing up.  " Come on, Cordy, they have two more seats left," she said leading her friend over to met her new friends.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Cordelia, not as bad as everyone says she is," Angel commented to his girlfriend after school as he and Buffy headed to his car.  Willow had decided to go over to Oz's after school so it was just the two of them.

                " She's really not," Buffy agreed as Angel opened her door for her.  " I'm glad that all of our friends were nice to her after they got over the shock of her sitting with us," Buffy replied.  " I love you," she told Angel as he got in.

                " I love you too," he said and bent over to kiss her when he felt a sharp pain.  

                Buffy screamed as Angel fell into her lap, and she caught sight of the blood pouring from his shoulder.  " Angel," she screamed. " Help, someone call 911," she yelled to the passing students.  " Angel," she cried, " hold on." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 21

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                "Angel," Buffy said as the paramedics carried Angel into the ambulance.  " Angel, open your eyes, please," she begged her boyfriend as tears ran down her face.

                " Is he someone to you?" the black head paramedic asked Buffy as she got into the ambulance.

                " He's my boyfriend," Buffy said softly taking Angel's hand into hers.  " He's going to be all right, right?" Buffy asked scared.

                " The shot doesn't look to bad, but I'm not a doctor, so I can't make that call for sure," the black headed paramedic said simpathicalY to Buffy.

                " Buffy," Angel said in pain as he fought to open his eyes.

                " It's alright," Buffy promised as she put her hand on his cheek.  " I'm here, you just keep fighting okay?" she said as Angel closed his eyes again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy," Willow said fifteen minutes later as she found Buffy waiting for Angel to get out of the ER. 

                " Willow," Buffy said as her friend hugged her.  " He got shot, someone shot him," she said as she cried into her friends shoulder.

                " Oh, Buffy," Willow said her fear for her cousin strong.  " It'll be alright.  All our lives Angel has always been a fighter, and he never gives up," she said assuring the blond girl, who had become a great friend, and herself that everything was going to be okay.

                " I hope so," Buffy said breaking the embrace, and wiping her tear stain face.  " Willow, who would hurt him?" she asked softly.

                " Give you one guest," Xander said as he, Oz, Anya, and surprise Cordelia came up to their friends.

                " Buffy," Cordelia said giving her best friend a comfort hug before giving her a reassuring smile," he'll be okay."

                " Xander, you said something about the shooter," Buffy said turning to the brown hair boy.

                " Yeah," Xander said," Cordelia, do you want to tell her or should I?" he asked the girl he had a secret crush on.

                " Cordy, who shot Angel?" Buffy demanded fear in her voice as a dread feeling entered the pit of her stomach.

                " Tyler told me that Jeff was all upset about you choosing Angel over him," Cordelia began as Buffy covered her mouth in shocked.  " Tyler said that he had gotten a call right after eighth from a gang friend of his and Jeff's.  Apparently Jeff had asked him to kill Angel, but their friend had said no," Cordelia finished.  " Buffy, I have a really strong feeling Jeff is the one who shot Angel."

                " No," Buffy said softly as she lend against the wall.  " He got shot because of me."

                " No, Buff," Xander said moving so he was next to Buffy.  " It's not your fault," he assured her laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.  " It's Jeff's fault."

                " But if I hadn't.," Buffy said .

                " It's not your fault," Willow agreed with Xander.  " Buffy, here comes a doctor," Willow said as she noticed a doctor coming out of the ER.

                " Doctor Burns, how is he?" Buffy asked moving up to the doctor.

                " Are you family?" Doctor Burns asked.

                " I am," Willow spoke up.  " I'm his cousin and she's Buffy, Angel's girlfriend.  Please sir, is my cousin alright?" she asked moving next to Buffy. 

                " Your cousin," Doctor Burns replied to Willow, " and you boyfriend," he said turning to Buffy," is going to be just fine," he assured both girls and the rest of the group. " The bullet hit his left shoulder and went though the other side.  He did lost  blood, but thankfully he didn't lose as much as he could of if that shot had been any lower or further to the left.  He is one lucky guy that whoever shot him was a bad shot," the doctor commented.

                " Can we see him now?" Buffy asked sending a silent thank you to the lord above for watching over Angel.  

                " He is being moved to room 218, he has morphine to help with the pain, so he probably will be a little out of it," Doctor Burns said before leaving.  

                " I'm going to go see him," Buffy told the group before leaving.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 22

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Angel," Buffy said as she quietly walked into his room.

                " Hey," he replied motioning for her to come in with his good hand.

                Buffy came in and sat down beside him," How are you feeling?" she asked taking his right hand into her hands and holding. 

                " Better," Angel replied as he noted Buffy's tear stained face.  " I'm alright, Love," he promised her as he moved his right hand out of her hands to brush it gently against her cheek.  " I am just fine."

                " Angel, I was so scared," Buffy said as he throat tighten," I though I just found you, and now I was going to lose you," she said as tears feel from her eyes once again.  " and it would have been my fault."

                " No, Love, none of this is your fault.  Buffy, look at me" Angel said as he turned Buffy's face so she was looking straight at him.  " I love you, and I have for so long.  Getting to know you is the best thing that has happened to me in such along time.  You make me so happy," he said lovingly. 

                " You make me happy too," Buffy said gently kissing his right cheek.  " For the longest time I thought that in order to get people to notice me, or to get them to respect me, I had to be this witch, this be on top of everything girl.  You showed me that I didn't have to be the witch.  You showed me that I could be myself, and people would still like me.  When you told me that you loved me last night, for the first time in a long time I felt special again, I felt that the life I have is worth living with me just being me," Buffy explained as Angel pulled her up to his bed and wrapped  his good arm around her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  " Angel, please don't leave," she said.

                " I won't if I can help it," Angel vowed.  " I never want to be without you," he told her.

                " I love you so much," Buffy said as she lend in to give Angel another kiss.

                Angels hand moved up into Buffys'' honey blond hair as he pulled her closer.  Buffy arms remained around him neck as she let him pull her closer.  The kiss was really starting to heat up when Buffy accidentally hit Angel's bad arm causing him to cry out a little in pain.

                " Sorry," Buffy apologized feeling bad.

                " No harm done, Love," Angel assured her giving her a sweet kiss.  

                " Angel, Cordelia said that Tyler told her that a gang friend of his and Jeff called Tyler………..," Buffy began telling Angel what Cordelia had told her moments before.

                " So everyone is leaning towards Jeff, Huh?" Angel questioned when Buffy had finished telling him.

                " Yeah," Buffy said softly.  

                " Buffy, if it was Jeff that does not, I repeat does not make me getting shot your fault," Angel assured his girlfriend.

                " Knock, Knock, can we come in?" Xander asked peeking his head though Angel's hospital door.  

                " Of course," Angel said pulling Buffy close to him as his friends and surprisingly Cordelia Chase walked in.  

                The friend sat and talked.  Cordelia had told them that she had talked to the police before they had come up to see Angel, and had told them everything she knew.  The police had promised to look into it.  That caused so relief to go though the group, all but Buffy thought that everything was going to be okay now.  Buffy, however, wasn't so sure.  If Jeff had shot Angel what would he do next?  Would he be caught or would his father get him out of this mess like he always did?  Buffy held Angel as she kept her thoughts to herself and listen to her friends.  She wouldn't let Jeff hurt Angel again if she could help it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 23

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                It was Wednesday after noon when Angel had finally got to come home.  Buffy had come straight from school to pick Angel up.  She had explained what had happened to her step-father, and he promised to try and talk to her mother.  Giles, however, was behind his eldest step-daughter 100 % of the way.  He told her she could take the red convertible to go pick Angel up, a rare thing, concreting it was Gile's baby.

                " Hey, Handsome, " Buffy greeted Angel as she walked in.

                " Hey, my Buffy," Angel said talking Buffy into his arms the best he could and gave her a greeting kiss.  " How is my girl today?" he asked.

                " Fine, Jeff still isn't at school, and his parents can't find him anywhere," Buffy said explaining about Jeff's disappearance.  

                Jeff had disappeared the same day Angel was shot.  The police had went to his house to talk to him, but found his parents didn't know where he was.  It had been three days and still no sign of Jeff.  This made Buffy a little uneasy, but she put on a brave face for Angel, and the rest of her friends, and his.  Who by the way, seemed to be getting along pretty good considering the whole rich/poor issue.  Buffy and Willow had stayed at Cordelia's the night before.  They had a girls night, which turned out to be really fun.  Cordy was trying hard to fit in with her best friends new friends.

                "  Don't worry, Buffy," Angel said as she looked into his girlfriend's beautiful green eyes," the police will catch him, and everything will be fine," he assured her as he took her hand leading her out of the hospital room. 

                " I know," Buffy told her boyfriend, not really convinced," Mr. Rosen said that since you were hurt, we could do our report next week," Buffy said as they road the elevator down to the first floor lobby. 

                " Good," Angel said still holding her hand.  " You know the Winter Formal is next Friday," he said," I need to know what color your dress is so I know what flowers to get you," he said trying to get his girlfriend to cheer up.

                " Angel, are you sure you still want to go?" Buffy asked," I mean I want you too, but I don't want you to hurt your arm," she said as she felt tears coming into her eyes.

                " Love, I will be fine, and I want to take the girl I love to the Winter Formal.  I love you," Angel said pulling Buffy close with his good arm and kissed the top of her head.  " Now, what color is your dress?"

                " It's really light pink with a white lacy flower decoration on top of the light pink," Buffy told her boyfriend cheer up some when talking about her dress that Cordelia and Willow had helped her pick out yesterday after school.

                " All right, so I'll get you pink and white flowers.  Now do you want a pin crashes or a bracelet crasha?" Angel asked as Buffy opened  his door for him, and then went around to the drivers side of her.

                " Surprise me," Buffy answered sweetly," now you have to tell me what kind of bootaneer do you want?" she asked as she started the car.

                " Surprise me," Angel said using her answer.  " I'm a guy, we really don't care about the flowers," he joked earning a laugh from Buffy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 24

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, your mother is here," Willow said coming up into Angel's room later that night.  What Willow saw made her blush the shade of her hair.  

                Buffy and Angel were on his bed in a heat make out session, and Angel hands where traveling under Buffy's shirt as she moaned into his mouth.

                " A guys," Willow said a little louder causing the two love birds to snap to attention.  " Your mother is here, Buffy," Willow told her smiling at Buffy's blushing cheeks.

                " All right," Buffy said," I'll be back," she told Angel as she deadly went downstairs to face her mother's rath.

                " Hi, Mom," Buffy said when she saw her mother looking around Willow's living room.  

                " Buffy Anne Summers, get in the car," Mrs. Summers-Giles said sounding upset.  " We are going home right now," she told her daughter.

                " No," Buffy told her mother shocking Mrs. Summers-Giles.

                " Buffy, don't tell me no.  You haven't told me no since you where ten," Mrs. Summers-Giles said in shock.

                " I haven't had anything I felt like challenge your option about," Buffy explained trying to keep her voice calm, and make her mother understand.  " I love Angel, Mom, and he loves me.  He makes me happy.  Happy!," she exclaimed to emphasizes her point.  " Something I haven't been in a long time," she confessed.

                Mrs. Summers-Giles was shocked once again, but this time it wasn't how dare you shocked it was more how could my daughter not be happy and I not know about it.,

                " Buffy, Sweetie, why weren't you happy?" Mrs. Summers-Giles asked her voice now that of a concern mother she sank down onto Willow's family couch and Buffy went to sit down beside her.

                " I just haven't been," Buffy confessed.  " I don't know exact when I started to be unhappy, but when I finally realized I was you were always gone, and Giles was always gone.  My friends are great, but they have their own problems, and I thought that being like them would make you happy.  You seemed so down after dad, and I want to see you happy so I changed.   Then once I changed I thought that what would make me happy and you, but I was wrong," Buffy said stopping to take a breath.

                " Oh, Sweetie," Mrs. Summers-Giles said as she hugged her oldest daughter.  " I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.  I didn't know that me not being there effected you like that.  I never wanted you to be anyone that you yourself wasn't happy with," she explained as it dawned on her that want Buffy was saying was true.

                " Really?" Buffy asked as her eyes teared up and she began to cry.

                " Really," Mrs. Summers-Giles told her daughter still holding her tight.  " Does Dawn and Kimberly wish that Rupert and I stayed home more?" she asked of her other two daughters.

                " Yes, very much," Buffy answered softly.  " Mom," Buffy said moving to look at her mother.  " Jeff, shot Angel three days ago, he's a mean, and possessive.  He has hit me in the past, and slammed me against walls because I didn't agree with him," Buffy cried telling her mother what she had wanted to for so long.  " Please, don't tell me I have to go back to that.  Let me be with Angel, who loves me, and has done nothing but love me and respect me.  He got shot because he loved me," Buffy said crying hard tears now.

                " Oh, Buffy," Mrs. Summers-Giles said as she cried too.  " Of course you don't have to go back to Jeff, and I will give Angel a chance.  Sweetie, why didn't you tell me he hurt you?" Mrs. Summers-Giles asked Buffy as she pulled her daughter back into a mother/daughter hug.  

                " I didn't think you believe me," Buffy answered truthfully. 

                " I do, I do," Mrs. Summers-Giles assured Buffy.  

                Mother and daughter sat there awhile and let all their tears run out before composing themselves. Mrs. Summers-Giles then asked Buffy to come home, and to invite Willow and Angel for dinner.  Buffy smiled at her mother, then she ran upstairs to invite Willow and Angel to her house for dinner.

                Soon Willow, Angel, Buffy, and Mrs. Summers-Giles where on their way to the Summers mansion.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 25

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                The following week went by fast for Buffy and Angel.  There still had been no sign of Jeff, and so Buffy started to relax.  Angel and her had both gotten an A on their history report, and both had been very pleased. Now the both of them were ready to go to Winter Formal. 

                Buffy's mother had been surprised to find that even though Angel wasn't as rich as her he was quit the young man.  She also noticed that he cared for her daughter very much.  Mrs. Summers-Giles had also come to like Buffy's new friends Willow, Xander, Anya, and Oz.  She was surprise to see that Cordelia and Harmony seemed to like Buffy's new friends as well.  

                Dawn and Kimberly where happy little girls, that Friday afternoon when their mother had taken them with her and their big sister to get their hair done too.  Both the little girls had got their hair trimmed and curled in ringlets, and then pinned on top their head.  Buffy had gotten her hair done the same way for the Winter Formal, but instead of having all the ringlets pilled on top of her head she had some hang done to frame her face.                

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, Angel is here," Mrs. Summers-Giles said walking into her oldest daughters room followed by her two little girls.

                Buffy came out of her bathroom and smiled," How do I look?" Buffy asked her mother and two little sisters.

                " Wow, you look like a princess," Kimberly commented running over to her big sister.

                " Thank you, Angel Face," Buffy said kneeling down so she could give her baby sister a hug.  " Dawn? Mother?" Buffy asked.

                " I think you look pretty too," Dawn agreed with her little sister.  " I think you look like one of those supermodels that are in those magazines you read," she stated giving her sister a hug.

                " You think?" Buffy asked joklying.

                " We don't think," Mrs. Summers-Giles answered.  " We know," she told her oldest," Buffy, you look beautiful, and Angel is a very lucky man to be going out with my daughter," she said giving Buffy a hug.

                " Thanks you guys," Buffy said grabbing her matching light pink mini purse.  

                " Ready to see, Prince Charming," Kimberly asked taking Buffy's hand to lead her downstairs to Angel.

                " Lead the way," Buffy told her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Wow," Angel commented when he saw Buffy walk into the room in he light pink dress, with a crochet white flower design over it.  There were little pink stones under the chest area that went all the way around.  The top was like a tank top it fitted her body perfect until it hit the waist and flowed out.  " You look beautiful," Angel commented taking Buffy's hand and placing the crasha around her wrist, and then gave her a sweet little kiss. 

                " Thank you," Buffy said blushing," You look really handsome," she told her loving boyfriend, who was wearing a black tux with a white collar shirt.  

                " Shall we go, My lady?" Angel asked offering Buffy is arm.

                " I want to get some pictures first," Buffy told him as she lead him into her living room so her parents could take some pictures.

                After the pictures where taken Angel and Buffy bided Buffy's parents a good-night, and headed to the dance.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy, you look great," Willow commented as Buffy and Angel sat down at the table with their friends. 

                " Thanks, Will, you do too.  You too, Cordy," Buffy told her two best friends.  

                Willow was wearing a simple baby blue spaghetti strap dress.  It hugged her like Buffy's did until it reached the middle and flowed down in a wave of silk.  The baby blue dress had a pretty criss-cross back design.  Cordy wore a black tank top dress that showed to be blue in the light.  She wore a matching shawl with it.  It fitted her until her waist as well and then went loosely straight down.  Anya had on a simple purple gown made of silk that flowed like a princess dress.                 Xander, Oz, and Tyler where all in traditional tux, but wore different shirts, and bunt nears.

                " Isn't this beautiful?" Cordelia asked from her position on Tyler's lap.  

                " Completely," Buffy agreed.  " Where's Harmony?" she asked looking for her blond friend.

                " She's out on the dance floor with Pike Benny dancing.  He finally asked her yesterday, and she has been totally excited about it," Cordelia explained.  " Tyler, you want to dance?" she asked her boyfriend as a slow song came on. 

                " Lead the way," Tyler told her as she stood up.

                " My princess, would you do me the honor of a dance," Angel asked Buffy standing up and offering her his hand.

                " I would love too," Buffy said giggling at the way Angel asked her to dance.

                Soon all the other couples followed their friends out on the dance floor.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                The whole night was magical for all of the couples.  Buffy and Angel were the happiest of all.  Finally everything was going good for them, and they were together.  The dance was almost over before Buffy or Angel knew it. 

                " I don't want this night to end," Buffy said as she and Angel swage slowly to the song he had requested just for her.

                " Me either, My Love, but I promise you, we will have many nights like this one," Angel promised looking down into his girlfriends beautiful green eyes.

                " I love you," Buffy told him and gave him a kiss full on love and passion.  " so much," she whispered.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " See you guys later," Angel said as he and Buffy waved good-bye to their friends.

                " Are we ready to go?" Angel asked Buffy as she stood by his car. 

                " No, I forgot my purse," she told her boyfriend.  

                " Okay let's go get it," Angel said taking her hand.

                " Okay," Buffy said as she started to follow him.  

                Before either of them knew it, their mouths were covered and two people had them held tightly.  Before Buffy went unconscious she saw Angel fall to the ground and the guy who had did it.  ' Tyler?' she thought as she went out.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 26

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy," Angel called when he came to an hour later.  He looked around and found no Buffy, and that's when the events of a hour ago hit him.  Someone had done something to him, and then had taken Buffy.  

                Angel felt panic begin to build up inside him.  He knew it had to be Jeff, he just didn't know where he went with Buffy.  Angel hopped in his car and head over to Willow's where everyone else was going to have a little after party fun.  He only prayed that one of Buffy's friends could help him out, and that Buffy was okay.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Let me go, Jeff," Buffy demanded as Jeff stood in front of her at his house in the basement.

                " No, not until you are mine again," Jeff said in a scary voice that Buffy hardly recognized. 

                " Tyler, how could you?" Buffy asked the other boy sitting on a chair in front of her. 

                " He' my friend, Buffy, and if losers like Angel O'Riley gets you what's to stop a loser from taking Cordelia away from me?" Tyler asked the blond.

                " Cordelia cares for you, Tyler.  The only way you would lose her is if you did something that she didn't like, and kidnapping her best friend isn't something Cordelia is going to like.  Furthermore, Angel is not a loser, he is ten times the man that Jeff ever was," Buffy stated struggling with the ropes holding her to the chair.

                " Shut up," Jeff growled punching Buffy in the arm.

                Buffy winced in pain, but kept going," Jeff, you don't love me.  You just like to control me, and treat me like I'm your slave, well guest what I'm not and I never will be so you might as well kill me," she changeling him, but feeling scared on the inside.

                " You're fusty," Jeff said cupping Buffy's chin and gave her a hard kiss," I like that in a woman," he snapped.

                " Tyler, help," Buffy said to the other boy.  " You know this wrong," she told him trying to appeal to his since of goodness.

                " What's wrong is for losers to get the beautiful girls.  Jeff and I are the jocks the stars of the school the hottest girls in school belong to us," he hissed standing up beside Jeff.  " Now why don't you say that you'll go back to Jeff, so we could all go home.  I told Cordelia that I had an emergency to attend to and I promise to call her and tell her about it, and I still need to think of what to tell her," he explained.

                " How about, Hi Cordelia, I'm a lying sleaze ball," Buffy suggested sarcastically." Who kidnapped your best friend," she finished, and then thought hit her. 

" Tyler, if you were going to help Jeff all along, why did you tell Cordy about Jeff wanting a friend of yours to shot Angel?" Buffy questioned.

                " I didn't see if Jeff's way until the other night," Tyler answered his voice becoming dangerous, " now shut up until you can give him the answer he wants," Tyler snapped. 

                ' Angel,' Buffy thought silently. ' Please find me.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 27

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Where could she be?" Angel asked his friends as he pasted back and forth at his home.

                " Angel, come down, we'll find her," Cordelia assured her best friends boyfriend trying to calm him and herself.  

                " Calm down, Cordy, my girlfriend is missing," Angel pointed out the obvious," and we don't know where she is.  Jeff could have her and could be doing whatever to her," he stated. 

                " Angel, we'll find her," Xander tried said trying to back Cordelia up on this as well.  " We know she's not at her parents house, and we know she's not at the school.  Cordelia, can you try to call Tyler, and see if he knows anything?" Xander asked.

                " Sure," Cordelia said getting out her cell phone," but he had an emergency to take care of so I don't know if he'll even be home," she said. 

                " Try, Cordy," Harmony told her friend from her place between her date and Willow. 

                Cordelia called Tyler and waited for the phone to ring.  When it was finally picked up it was Tyler's mother.  Cordelia talked to her for a little while and then hung up.

                " Well?" Angel asked impatiently sitting down on the edge of the couch.

                " Tyler's not home, and when I asked if everything was alright, Tyler's mother had no idea what I was talking about," Cordelia said confused.  

                " That funny," Willow commented leaning forward.  " What else did she say?"

                " She said that Tyler told her Jeff had come home and he was going over to his house along with the rest of his friends after the Winter Formal," Cordelia explained.

                " How much you want to bet, that Jeff and Tyler are the two that acted Buffy and Angel, and they took Buffy to Jeff's," Xander asked knowly.

                " Tyler, wouldn't do that," Cordelia insisted not believing her boyfriend could do anything to hurt her friend.  

                " Cordy, Tyler is Jeff's best friend," Harmony pointed out.  " Tyler, lied to you, and I don't really think he was having as good of time as he was acting like he was having tonight,": she told her friend.

                " and he did get upset when Cordelia danced with Xander," Oz spoke up from his place by Willow.

                " I just can't ," Cordelia began in shock.

                " Look, Cordelia, let's all just go over to Jeff's and check it out," Xander said trying to make the brunett girl feel better, " and you're probably right Tyler might be innocent, but we need to weight all the options and we need to check out Jeff's house," Xander explained to the girl he had a crush on. 

                " Okay, I'll show you where it is," Cordelia said smiling at Xander as he patted her hand.

                " Let's go," Angel said leading the herd out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Jeff, Tyler, let me go," Buffy demanded for the fifteenth time that night.

                " Deny, Angel, and I will," Jeff said from his spot in front of her.

                " Never," Buffy replied.  " It doesn't matter what you do Jeff or you for that matter Tyler, I will never deny Angel, and Cordy is going to dump you once she finds out a sleezy you are," Buffy told the boys.

                " Shut up," Tyler said and slapped Buffy.

                " Don't touch her," Jeff said possessively standing up.

                " I'll hit her if I want," Tyler told Jeff. "She is not going to be insulting me."

                That's when an idea came to Buffy, " Tyler, you loser, you're a worthless piece of dirt who's only rich because your daddy back stabbed everyone he knew.  Not to mention that he could be put in jail for all the illegal stuff he does," Buffy told Tyler stating some of the truth about Tyler's father that she had been told by her step-father.

                " Shut up," Tyler barked," don't ever talk about my family like that."

                " Why, because you know it's true.  Just like you know it's true that your mother paid for you to be on the football team because as the head cheerleader, and someone who watches the games, let me tell you, you suck," Buffy said hitting a nerve in Tyler.

                Tyler's face turned red and he went after Buffy with anger in his eyes," You witch."

                " Back off, she's mine," Jeff hissed standing in front of Tyler.

                " Move," Tyler said pushing Jeff back.

                " No," Jeff hollered and rammed Tyler in the stomach.

                That did it, before Buffy's very eyes Tyler and Jeff got into a huge fight.  Buffy in the meantime managed to move her chair closer to the table that had a knife lying on it.  Knocking it into her hands she began to cut though the rope as the boys fought and threw insults at each other.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " How much further?" Angel asked Cordelia in his car.

                " We're almost there, three more blocks," Cordelia answered as she sat back praying that they would find her best friends was there and was all right.

                " It'll be okay," Xander assured Cordelia squeezing her shoulders. 

                Cordelia reached back and took Xander's hand.

                "Hey," Anya spoke up.  

                " An, not now," Xander told his friend that he had taken to the Winter Formal when in reality he really wanted to go with Cordelia.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Got it," Buffy said quietly as she got though her ropes.

                Quickly she cut though the ropes bounding her feet, as the boys still fought.  Standing up Buffy ran to the steps.  She was almost to the door when a hand clamped on her foot.

                " Where do you think you're going?" Jeff questioned as blood ran down his face from where Tyler had punched him in the nose.

                " Let go," Buffy demanded as she use the rail to blance her as she hoped up and kicked Jeff in the face with her high heel shoe he had a hold up.

                " Ow," Jeff cried out letting go of Buffy's foot in pain. 

                Buffy quick though the door open, and ran out of the house.  She saw a car coming and waved her arms so it would notice her.

                " It's Buffy," Cordelia cried out as she saw her friend outside of Jeff's house.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 28

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Buffy," Angel yelled stopping the car and ran to his girlfriend.

                " Angel," Buffy cried as she ran into the arms of her boyfriend," Angel, it was Jeff and Tyler they kidnapped me," she told her boyfriend as he held her. 

                " Were are they now?" Xander asked as the rest of the group ran up to Buffy. 

                " They're in the house.  They were fighting, and then I untied myself and was about out, but then Jeff caught, but then I kicked him, and I think they're still in there," Buffy rambled as tears of relief ran down her face. 

                " It's all right, Love, it's all right," Angel promised Buffy as he kissed her.  

                Oz and Xander had headed into the house and a few moments later emerged with two very beaten up boys.  Cordelia walked up to Tyler after getting of the phone with the police.  

                " You sleeze bag," Cordelia said as she let Tyler a nice punch in the jaw before he could say anything.

                " Wow, Cordy," Harmony said impressed.

                " Nobody lies to me, or tries to hurt my friends," Cordelia said as Buffy gave her a quick hug. 

                " I'm sorry, Cordy," Buffy told her friend.

                " I'm not," Cordelia said strangely feeling okay as Xander came up to her and hugged her.

                Police soon came and took Tyler and Jeff away.  After talking to the teenagers the police left with the two boys and everyone headed home.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Are you sure you are all right?" Mrs. Summers-Giles asked her oldest daughter as Buffy and Angel sat on the Summers couch having gotten done explaining what had happened that night to Buffy's mother and step-father.

                " Yes, Mom, I'm fine Angel came after me," Buffy said snuggling up to her boyfriend.

                " Thank you, Angel, for taking care of my little girl," Mrs. Summers-Giles told the young man, who which only a two weeks ago she had be against Buffy dating.  Now she saw that her daughters were right and so was her husband, Angel was quit the young man.

                " Your welcome, Mrs. Summers-Giles, but I feel Buffy deserves most of the created.  She had herself out before we even got there," Angel said proud of his girlfriend. 

                " Still, you went after her," Mr. Giles pointed out proud of his step-daughter.  She really could take care of herself, and for that he was thankful.

                After saying good-night to Buffy's parents Angel stayed a little longer and held Buffy as they watch ' Simply Irresitable' until she fell asleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 29

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " Angel, look at me," Dawn squeeled as she went down the slid at the park.  

                It was a month after everything happened with Jeff and Tyler.  Buffy and Angel along with their friends, and families where having a huge picnic in the Sunnydale Park.  Mrs. Summers-Giles was busy chatting away  with Willow's and Cordelia's mother.  All the older males where inside Mr. Chases RV watching the football game on his huge t.v.  Buffy sat in Angel's lap as she watched her little sisters running around the park with Angel's little sister who had came up to visit him earlier that week.  Willow sat snuggling in Oz's lap.  Harmony had surprised everyone when she started to date a less poplar boy Johnathan, but that was nothing compared to the surprise of Cordelia starting to dater Xander.  Buffy had been glad for her best friend, Xander seemed to make Cordelia as happy as Angel made her.  Finally Buffy felt she was living the kind of life she wanted too, and Angel was a huge part of it.

                " Can you believe how wonderful it is to have everyone together," Cordelia commented leaning back into Xander's embrace.

                " I know it's incredible," Buffy agreed as Angel kissed her fore head. " I love you," she told him.

                " I love you too," Angel said giving her a kiss on the lips.

                " Eew," Kimberly said seeing her sister kiss Angel," Boys have cooties," she yelled out.

                " We do, do we?" Angel teased before lifting Buffy up so he could go get the giggling little girl.

                " Looks like your sisters adore, Angel," Willow said watching as Buffy's little sister giggled as Angel tickled her.

                " They do," Buffy agreed," and I'm glad.  Not to mention I think the like me more now too," Buffy concluded.  " Dawnie, help Kimberly," Buffy shouted to her other little sister who was being pushed on the swing by Angel's little sister.

                Buffy and the other laughed as the other two girls ran over to help Kimberly.

                " That's no fair," Xander joked standing up to go help Angel out.

                Soon the three girls had Angel and Xander both down surrendering.  Buffy and Cordelia laughed as their boyfriends made their way back to them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 30

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                " I can't believe we are going to Florida," Willow squealed as the gang where sitting in Buffy's living room.

                School had just gotten out two weeks ago  and the gang had talk their parents into letting them go to  Florida for two weeks on vacation.  It had taken some convencing, but each one managed to pull it off. 

                " I can wait, to just lie on the beach, and get a tan," Willow said excitedly.

                " I can't wait to see all those hot guys," Cordelia said earning a look from Xander," Oh, I love you," Cordelia laughed and gave Xander a kiss on the cheek.

                " Buffy, what can't you wait for?" Harmony asked.

                Buffy, however, did not respond on the grounds of she was busy kissing Angel.  

                "  Buffy, Angel," Oz said elbowing Angel in the arm.

                " What?" Buffy asked as she felt Angel get jarred.

                " What can't you wait for when we go to Florida?" Willow repeated the questioned smiling at her friend and cousin.

                " Getting to spend time with Angel," Buffy said smiling at her boyfriend.

                " Oh, because you never do that here," Cordelia teased her friend.

                " You can never get enough of a good thing," Buffy assured Cordelia earning a smile from her boyfriend.

                " Oh, my," Harmony replied snuggling up to Johnathan," Buffy, you are hopeless," she told her friend.

                " Yeap," Buffy agreed," I am," she said turning back to Angel.

                Soon it came the day for the teenagers to load the plane and go off to Florida, where many exciting things awaited to happen to them.

THE END

                THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO SENT IN FEEDBACK. 


End file.
